


Бог, что спит с открытыми глазами

by lovetalksexual



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Fantasy, Genderswap, Ghosts, Gods, Immortality, Immortals, Inspired by chinese mythology, M/M, Magic, Multi, Original Mythology, Original setting, slowburn, Авторская мифология, Бессмертие, Боги, Вознесение на небеса, Война миров, Гендерсвитч, Гуро, Попытка самоубийства, Пытки, Пять миров, Русский | Russian, Самоповреждение, Самопожертвование, Свержение с небес, Фемслэш, Ханьфу, Элементы восточного сеттинга, Элементы китайской мифологии, близнецы, драма, магия, небожители, нелинейное повествование, слоуберн, слэш, фем!Сохо, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetalksexual/pseuds/lovetalksexual
Summary: Когда первые боги решили создать существо, которому не будет равных во все времена, они и подумать не могли, что объединение всех их сил будет воплощением глупости и порока. Так появился человек, и четыре мира содрогнулись.
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun, Jin Yonghoon/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho, yeo hwanwoong/lee gunmin
Kudos: 8





	1. Глава 1

К моменту, когда близнецы клана восьмирогих оленей появились на свет двести пятьдесят тысяч лет назад, не осталось каких-либо упоминаний о первых бессмертных и первых богах. Остались лишь мифы о Первых, живущих во дворце Света. Мифами их называли потому, что Первые сами по себе были затворниками, что никогда не говорили о своём прошлом. Казалось, они что-то скрывали от бессмертных, даже сам Владыка Столпов Света, третий небесный император, и младшие боги оставались в неведении. Однако авторитет Первых оставался непоколебимым. Даже несмотря на верховенство владыки Ким Чжу слово Первых было сродни Закону. Обычно они не вмешивались в круговорот событий в жизни смертных и бессмертных, оставаясь на устах большинства богов красивой сказкой, отдыхая и медитируя в садах Небесной Отмели. Но исключения всё же случались.

Как например, сегодня. В тронном зале императорского дворца Химельсе сейчас вершили судьбу королевы Лулинь, не зная, что делать. Своим отчаянным поступком она едва ли не развязала очередную войну между двумя мирами, отбросив собственную армию с севера на восток, к забвенной границе между восьмыми небесами и королевством Душ. Ким Чжу недоумевал. Где это видано, чтобы небесная генералиса без одобрения императора шла на войну с призрачными? Но королева Лулинь, даже несмотря на свой высокий статус в дворце Химельсе, имела непоколебимые принципы, твёрдый, будто высеченный из камня, характер и свойственное всему клану восьмирогих упрямство. Рядовые небожители часто говорили о ней, как о богине с холодным умом и горячим сердцем. Многие поговаривали, что её боялся даже сам Владыка.

Но сейчас об этом никто и не смел заикнуться. Она стояла перед троном владыки, опустившись на одно колено, сверля взглядом высеченные небесными чернилами надписи на ступенях, ведущие к трону. За сто двадцать тысяч лет своего существования королева успела выучить их уже наизусть.

_Вэйда цзин бегрейп тиши витория аконтесю нинь де послидовни_.

На языке первых это означало «Величие постигается в тишине, а победа — твоими последователями». Все трактовали это по-своему, но истинный смысл был ясен только Первым, но, естественно, они никогда его не расскрывали. Когда-то Первых было пять, но сейчас в тронном зале стояло лишь четыре первых богини-основательницы — покровительницы Огня, Металла, Земли и Дерева. Увидеть их вживую считалось редкостью даже для императора, что уж говорить об остальных небесных, и Её Величество королева Лулинь видела их впервые за свои двести с лишним тысяч лет. Один лишь вид Столпов Света вызывал у окружающих чувство благоволения. Сердце королевы ухнуло вниз, а по телу пробежали мурашки. Эти четверо в полном составе ворвались в зал посреди собрания и не произнеся ни слова вызвали всеобщий страх и трепет одним лишь своим видом.

Император в ярко-красных одеждах до их прихода потирал свою козлиную бородку, будто пытаясь что-то вспомнить, но завидев на горизонте Их, застыл на мгновение, а через секунду его сухие губы растянулись в бесхитростной улыбке, а голова вжалась в плечи. Казалось, он уменьшился вдвое. Ким Чжу даже удосужился подняться с места и пройти поприветствовать гостей. Советники и советницы Его Величества тут же сделали шаг вперёд, положа правую руку на левую часть груди, а левую — на правую, и поклонились. Таким жестом приветствовали только Первых и императорскую семью, в официальных приветствиях же с более низшими бессмертными здоровались лишь с левой рукой, прижатой к правому плечу, пока правая была прижата к спине. Считалось, что так ты отдаёшь дань уважения, а Первым помимо него ещё и своё сердце сердце.

Одна из Первых чуть не закатила глаза и махнула своим перламутровым веером, от которого исходили искры. В зале в буквальном смысле слова стало жарко. О том, что это была Первая Огня, думать не приходилось. От её обычных чёрных одежд исходили искры. Император даже поначалу испугался, подумав, что печать тысячи богов не сдержит её силу.

— Ваша Величество, вы же понимаете, что мы не любим вмешиваться в дела дворца Химельсе и делаем это только в одном случае. Стоит упоминать, о каком?

— Право дело…

На лицах всех советников появился вопросительный взгляд.

Королева, всё ещё стоящая на одном колене, про себя усмехнулась. Только глупец не догадался бы, что этим самым исключением являлись дела, касающиеся призрачного племени. Она никогда не вдавалась в исторические подробности и причины — с Королевством Душ у неё были личные счёты. Но — сложно не признать — королева втянула в личный конфликт все девять небес и, очевидно, должна была понести наказание за свой проступок. Всем окружающим оставалось только диву даваться, как Её Величество королева Лулинь Ли Гонмин, до этого сохранявшая чистоту разума, ринулась в бой с горячей головой. Очевидно, что-то произошло, но королева вела себя как ни в чём не бывало. 

— Я так понимаю, вы уже в курсе случившегося, — пробормотал император, сложив руки на спиной. Корона в форме титановой шпильки в его волосах показалась непривычно тяжёлой. Он поздно одумался. Они не могли быть не в курсе.

— Не сомневайтесь, — усмехнулась Первая Металла и щёлкнула пальцами. Через мгновение в тронном зале возникла литая платформа из чистого золота, инкрустированная самоцветами. Оказалось, это был стол, перемещённый из резиденции Её Божественности. На столе появился огромный свиток со сводом небесных законов.

— Свержение слишком суровое наказание для столь глупого поступка, — заключила она, рассматривая заповеди. Лица советников, предлагавших такое наказание, сделались бледнее туч. — Здесь ясно написано, что свержение возможно лишь после пятикратного нарушения небесных законов. Мне ли напоминать вам ваш же закон? — на последних словах голос девушки повысился. 

Все четыре богини были юны и прекрасны, как звёзды в ночи и солнце на заре, но сейчас все млели перед ними по другой причине. Их гнев. Казалось, он мог растопить все девять небес. Спасал лишь тот факт, что Первые сами запечатали свои силы ради безопасности трёх миров с помощью первой тысячи богов.

«Изгнание?»

Вопрос застыл на лице королевы, но говорить она не решалась. Что ж, если её низвергнут, о сделанном Гонмин не пожалеет ни разу. Единственное, что не давало покоя — это что будет с её горячо любимым братом, ради которого она и пошла на сей отчаянный шаг. 

— Госпожа Первая Огня… Об этом не было и речи, но раз уж вы посчитали суд этого глупого поступка важным вашего внимания, смею оставить решение за вами. Королева Оленьей Рощи Ли Гонмин одна из ключевых фигур в небесной армии, а также ответственная за жизнь и покой на Восьмых небесах. Стало быть, лишиться её как вору лишиться руки. Но в то же время она в силу своей неопытности пошла на такой абсурд… Уму непостижимо.

Первая Огня молча слушала Его Величество вполуха, всё это время смотря на напряжённую и закованную в титановые латы спину верховной богини Восьмых небес. Та, в свою очередь, услышав последние слова императора, тяжело вздохнула. Абсурд. Гонмин даже под угрозой свержения была не в силах признать, что этот поступок был глупым. Она действительно хотела развязать войну с Королевством Душ. Сам факт их существования вызывал у неё головную боль. В конце концов, именно по их вине они с Сохо лишились родителей. 

Тут вперёд вышла самая тихая из четвёрки и показательно зевнула. По её лёгким, как листья акации, одеждам, несложно была догадаться, что перед ними Первая Земли. Она казалась прозрачной, но всё ещё находилась в телесном обличии. Из-за печати Небес истинную форму не могла принять ни одна из них, поэтому после сотворения мира она преспокойно обрели бессмертное тело, будто высеченное из камня, навсегда забыв о первоначальном состоянии. 

— Приходилось ли Её Величеству хоть раз в жизни пройти через испытание смертных? — Заложив руки за спину, Первая Земли обошла Гонмин и встала перед ней. Само собой, ответ она уже знала, но заражённая скукой решила развлечь себя короткой беседой. — Ты родилась бессмертной, не так ли?

Без тени страха Гонмин ответила:

— Верно, я бессмертная от рождения, как и мой брат, а в мире смертных я была только как посланница. Четыре великих испытания мне только предстоят, Ваше Первейшество. 

— Что ж, — заключила Первая Земли, параллельно сотворив из пустоты веер, которым обмахивалась всё оставшееся время. От него во все стороны летели лепестки цветов и травы.

Несмотря на мастерское владение мечом любимым боевым оружием Гонмин всё ещё оставались два веера — Гауд и Срибло — и она как никто другой понимала всю мощь такой, казалось бы, простой вещицы, поэтому при виде веера Нефритовых цветов, Гонмин почувствовала мурашки по телу.

— Предлагаю в качестве наказания использовать Четыре великих испытания. Её Величество проживёт в теле смертной два года. По меркам мира людей это полноценная жизнь от рождения и до глубокой старости, лет восемьдесят где-то, но здесь её не будет только два года. Хотя, — Первая хмыкнула, — ты можешь вернуться раньше, в зависимости от того, как оборвётся твоя жизнь. Суть наказания заключается в том, что тебе достанется крайне сложная и нелёгкая судьба. Её написанием займётся дворец Химельсе. — Император, внимательно слушающий их, тут же дал знак своим советникам. — Так ты испытаешь голод, страх, боль и отношения, и никто не будет в состоянии помочь тебе. Едва ты переродишься в смертную, ты больше не вспомнишь ни то, что ты бессмертная, ни то, что ты имела какую-то жизнь до этого. Как тебе?

Гонмин тяжело вздохнула. Два года. За эти два года с Сохо что-то может случиться. Справится ли он один? Он обязан.

Будто прочитав её мысли, Первая Земли постучала веером по ладони и слабо улыбнулась.

— О своей семье и службе можешь не беспокоиться. Мы живём в относительно мирное время.

Гонмин возражать не стала, но нынешние времена никак не тянули на мирные. 

— Я приму любой выбор Первых Господен, но могу ли я перед этим уладить некоторые вопросы? Это не займёт много времени. 

Первая кивнула. 

— У тебя есть время до рассеивания следующих облаков.

Гонмин, наконец, поднялась на ноги и хотела мирно покинуть зал, как заметила, что первая Огня метала невидимые молнии в её сторону. Она в недоумении раскрыла рот, как Первая склонила голову набок и с прищуром спрашивает:

— Что здесь делают потомки предателя? 

Её сёстры обернулись и нахмурились. И тут до Гонмин дошло. Они смотрели не на неё, а на человека за её спиной. Второй небесный генерал стоял позади вместе с наследным принцем, что скучающим взглядом смотрел то на одну из сестёр, то на вторую. Генерал напрягся, но промолчал. Понимая, что чем раньше она найдёт Сохо, тем больше времени на Небесах у неё останется, королева Лулинь поспешила покинуть дворец Химельсе в гордом одиночестве, обращаясь в сгусток золотистой пыли у края Террасы Трёх Времён. Сейчас её совершенно не интересовали чужие проблемы. Сейчас она должна была разобраться со своими. Её ноги почувствовали твердую землю под ногами лишь, когда она пересекла границу небес и приземлилась посреди зелёного леса. Оленьи чертоги. Оказавшись в родных землях, королева выпустила рога — восемь крепких ветвистых рогов возникли на тёмной макушке, окружённые божественным духом. Истинная форма позволяла использовать больше сил, чем простая, бессмертная. Временами Гонмин вообще могла превращаться в олениху, свою животную форму, но делала она это либо ради забавы, либо ради маскировки. В детстве ей очень нравилось менять облик, но с годами интерес к этому угас. 

Она, едва вспорхнув над травой, полетела в сторону шумящего водопада, что на самом деле являлся иллюзорной завесой королевского дворца. Ни один волос на её голове не намок. На входе её поприветствовали охранник и охранница границ северного Лулинь. Лица обоих выглядели обеспокоенно. 

— Госпожа, вы наконец-то вернулись, — радостно воскликнул восьмирогий. — Вас не было три дня, мы волновались, а утром Его Высочество Третий Принц вернулся полностью израненный. 

— Где я могу найти Его Высочество?

— Он заперся у себя в покоях и никого к себе не пускает уже целые сутки. Возможно, вы бы могли… — он запнулся.

— Я понимаю, Айке. Сейчас не время подбирать красивые слова. Мне нужно поговорить с Его Высочеством.

— Да, Ваше Величество, — вмешалась девушка, слегка стукнув своим серебряным посохом по земле, — мы всё понимаем. Я уже направила к наследнику Лулинь верховного бога медицины.

Дослушивать Гонмин не стала. Тяжёлой походкой, будто неся на плечах все девять небес, она последовала ко дворцу, что больше напоминал большую глыбу со вставками из небесного стекла. Отчасти это было действительно так. Дворец Хорингслиг был полностью высечен из чёрного алмаза самой богиней труда на заре небес. И за все годы своего существования он ни разу не видел царапин, даже во время восстания Кюемандо, когда почти все небеса бросили вызов бастардам Обскура и вырезали целый клан Священных Змей, которые в решающий момент приняли сторону противника. Жалкие остатки клана снизверглись в мир смертных. Поговаривали, тогдашний Император был настолько оскорблен предательством Верховной Богини Седьмых Небес, что приказал вырезать остатки предательского клана. Никто не мог знать наверняка, так ли это было на самом деле.

В прозрачной гладкости стен Хорингслига королева ясно увидела своё юное, но удручённое выражение лица, смешанное с жестокостью и злобой. Можно было даже разглядеть, как горели от гнева её щеки. Всё из-за этих призрачных и их псов, сеющих только зло и разруху.

Возле королевы сразу образовался эрабл Мин, главный слуга Его Высочества. Мин был похож на разумный пенёк с прытью и характером гончей, но душой ребёнка.

— Его Высочество просил никого не пускать к нему, госпожа Ли, — неловко стуча листьями и веточками, сказал Мин. — Даже вас.

Гонмин на секунду остановилась, но всё же зашла во дворец, следуя прямо в покои третьего принца. В комнате стоял запаха лекарственных трав, что, в принципе, был привычен и не выветривался долгие годы. Принц часто болел и не мог похвастаться сильным здоровьем, чем сильно выделялся на фоне воинственной и неуязвимой сестры. Сохо и Гонмин были близнецами — их покойная мать верховная богиня Забвенных источников рожала их в течение недели. Первой, после мучительных схваток, на свет появилась Гонмин, и только спустя три бессонных ночи богини, наконец-то появился Сохо. Второй ребёнок изначально всем казался слабым, но почему-то именно на него Верховная богиня возлагала большие надежды, игнорируя и мнение окружающих, и даже дворца Химельсе, будто знала то, чего никто больше не знал. Спустя пару сотен лет родилась последняя в их роду, четвёртая принцесса. Ей даже прочили судьбу следующей королевы Лулинь, но юную принцессу постигла страшная участь — она пала в битве Кюемандо. Вместе с бессмертными родителями и Первым братом. С тех пор у бессмертного клана восьмирогих оленей осталось лишь два потомка — брат с сестрой. Остальные жители Лулинь были вознёсшимися и прошедшие распределение на Восьмые Небеса. Как например, Айке. Юной королеве Гонмин пришлось с нуля восстанавливать Лулинь и зарабатывать авторитет в Небесном Дворце. Никто не хотел мириться с бескомпромиссной и прямолинейной королевой. За глаза её даже прозвали Рогатеей — рогатой феей. Никто бы не захотел быть сравнимым с феей, ведь о расе фей на Девяти Небесах давно уже закрепился стереотип о грубых и самовлюблённых варваров. Но даже если бы королём стал Сохо, он бы тоже не избежал сей участи быть оплёванным небесными честолюбами, ведь для него тоже придумали прозвище, которое даже не пытались скрывать от королевы — Убогий Восьмых небес. Она бы всё равно не смогла бы исправить положение. Но со временем Гонмин стали бояться. И если не как королеву, то как генералису точно. Ей потребовалось меньше тысячи лет, чтобы возглавить небесную армию. Гонмин смогла встать на одну ступень пьедестала с сыном Бога войны и даже превзойти его, а работая в паре, небесной армии и вовсе не осталось равных, но не перед королевством Душных. Спустя столько лет император всё ещё не решался отдать приказ растоптать призраков в пыль. Зато наследный принц, кажется, был во многом солидарен с Гонмин, но будущий император едва ли мог выразить кому-то своё почтение, а на светских мероприятиях либо отмалчивался, либо крутился возле своего боевого мастера, такого же вечно хмурого, как сам наследник. И сегодня на суде он всё так же предпочитал имитировать мебель. Даже Первая Земли за их единственную встречу произнесла слов больше, чем Ким Ёнчжо за сто тысяч лет.

Гонмин, вспомнив про наказание, тяжело вздохнула. Вышло слишком громко, потому что двое человек, сидящих за плотным балдахином, заметили её, и силуэты преобразились. Возле кровати третьего принца сидел верховный бог медицины, а по совместительству бог Первых небес из бессмертного клана драконов Ли Конхи. Заметив присутствие королевы, он поклонился и слабо улыбнулся. В одной руке он держал браслет из деревянных бусин-дощечек, тщательно их перебирая, а вторая была заведена за спину. От его огненных волос отлетали слабые искры, а на лбу горела метка двуглавого Вогоня — небесного дракона и родоначальника клана. Из них двоих с меткой оленьих рогов родился только Сохо. Метка всего-навсего являлась родимым пятном и ни на что не влияла, хотя в бессмертном клане фениксов, где все владели искусством чтения звёзд, считали иначе. В клане же Бога медицины это просто считали красивым атрибутом.

— Ты опять давал ему свою кровь.

— К чему столько паники, Ваше Величество. Можешь не переживать. Третий принц лишь немного утратил духовный баланс, здесь не нужна кровь. Силы уже восстановились наполовину.

Гонмин бросила неуверенный взгляд на брата и кивнула.

— Благодарю за помощь, высший бог. Я прослежу, чтобы Его Высочество выздоровел в ближайшее время, — сказала она, но тут же осеклась.

— Я верю тебе. Если что, источники Первых Небес всегда к услугам твоего клана. 

— Благодарю. Оставишь нас?

Бог первых небес молча удалился, сверкая копной огненных волос. Гонмин и Сохо долго переглядывались между собой, не говоря ни слова. Первым тишину нарушил Сохо.

— Что они тебе сказали?

Гонмин присела на край кровати и улыбнулась одними уголками рта. 

— Мне придётся покинуть мир бессмертных на некоторые время. 

— Тебя ссылают?

— Не совсем. Мне нужно пройти четыре великих испытания в мире смертных. Два года. Ровно столько меня не будет и ровно столько тебе нужно продержаться на Небесах до моего возвращения.

Сохо нервно вздохнул, но резко замер, будто его в один момент лишили возможности дышать. Он нахмурил лоб и посмотрел на свои руки, лежащие на коленях. 

— Я…

С языка чуть не сорвалось неуверенное «не смогу», но Сохо просто молча закрыл рот. У него попросту не оставалось выбора. Даже если он не может, он должен стараться из-за всех сил. Ради неё, Гонмин, что поставила на кон своё благополучие во имя брата. Третий принц не мог подвести её, но и врать себе тоже. 

— Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах. Здешние бессмертные любят меня. Надеюсь, я оправдаю их надежды и не подведу за то время, пока ты будешь в мире смертных проходить четыре великих испытания. Но твой статус генералисы…

Она взяла его руку в свою. 

— Давай верить в лучшее и думать, что никаких восстаний за два года не случится. В противном случае…

— Я не умею убивать.

Гонмин нервно втянула в себя щеки и прикусила. Сохо в отличие от неё прослыл самым настоящим пацифистом. Злые языки были уверены, что это отговорки, а реальная причина в том, что убогий восьми небес просто не умел правильно держать меч. Сохо не опровергал, но и не соглашался с этим. Он вообще никогда не давал оценку слухам о нём, чему удивлялась даже Гонмин. Сохо большую часть времени находился в своих мыслях, из-за чего Гонмин испытывала стыд. Ей казалось, что все беды брата происходят по её вине. В то время как Сохо думал, что все проблемы сестры, в том числе её испытание, — по его. 

— Я оставлю Гауд и Срибло у тебя. Ты не мог бы запечатать моё оружие в источниках забвения, пока меня не будет.

— Обязательно, — он слабо улыбнулся и приподнялся, как голову вновь прошибло ужасной болью. Сохо приложил все усилия, чтобы не показать этого. Он потянул одеяло на себя. — Когда ты вернёшься, я отправлюсь в уединение на гору Цяньшань Чжичжань. 

— Снова?

— Я отнял у себя десять тысяч лет духовной шлифовки и должен возместить их снова. Вторая сестра, ты можешь не волноваться, я не считаю это тяжёлой ношей, а если ты боишься за мою безопасность, то могу тебя уверить, гора Бога Войны охраняется тринадцатью печатями бессмертных кланов.

— Ты, — голос Гонмин предательски дрогнул, — не увидишь меня всего два года. Я же не увижу тебя десять тысяч лет. Во второй раз. Ты понимаешь, насколько… Кто будет меня сдерживать, если не ты, эти десять тысяч лет?

Сохо почувствовал себя виноватым, ведь он собирался уйти не на десять, а на все пятьдесят тысяч лет, но он понимал, что сейчас не то время, чтобы говорить о его самоизоляции. Первым делом Сохо считал должным помочь сестре, а потом уже себе. 

Неожиданно Гонмин обняла себя за плечи и уткнулась носом в согнутые колени. Она сидела так минут десять, не шелохнувшись и не произнеся ни звука. Наконец она выдохнула и приняла сидячее положение. 

— О чём ты думала?

— Пыталась представить кое-что, но даже от мыслей мне стало больно. В этот раз всё обошлось, но тогда… 

— Честно, я не чувствую огромной разницы до и после. Либо я уже забыл, что было до, но это не то, о чём тебе сейчас стоит думать. Когда начнётся испытание?

— Вероятно, после рассеивания облаков. Первая Земли дала мне немного времени разобраться с делами в Лулинь. Мне осталось оповестить королевство о временных изменениях.

— Я попрошу Мина и Граму всех оповестить.

— Спасибо.

Сохо улыбнулся.

— Ты не знаешь, какую судьбу тебе дали?

— Нет, но Первая сказала, что мне будет тяжело. Сам понимаешь, вернувшись сюда, всё забудется за ночь как ни в чём не бывало. Бессмертные не такие слабые, как люди.

— Вторая сестра, не будь такой беспечной. Это может тебе здорово аукнуться.

Гонмин на это лишь рассмеялась. Всё оставшееся время она провела с братом, даже не подозревая, насколько слова Сохо окажутся пророческими.


	2. Глава 2

— Ну и где эта уродина? — разорался на весь постоялый двор плешивый худосочный старик. От него за версту несло дешёвым вином, а во рту не хватало пяти зубов. Прихрамывая на правую ногу, он шёл прямиком к старой конюшне. Шёлковая рубаха насквозь пропахла потом и жареной рыбой. Со стороны можно было подумать, что он нищий безумец, забредший к богатым господам, но судя по одежде и паре слуг, догоняющим его в спешке, это было не со всем так. Старика звали Ким Усоп, и постоялый двор принадлежал ему. Оставалось гадать, как в беспробудном пьянстве ему удавалось его содержать и оставаться на плаву.

— Хосе! — что есть мочи закричал он и притопнул здоровой ногой.

— Да, господин, — подлетел к нему конюх и поклонился.

— Чочжу здесь? — он утёр свои измазанные в рыбьем жиру усы и как птенец сойки вытянул шею, чтобы заглянуть в конюшню. Той, что он искал, там не оказалось.

— Она заходила рано утром покормить лошадей, но после я её не видел.

— Чочжу!!! — закричал Усоп на весь двор, распугав всех постояльцев своим хрипом тощей свиньи. — Коварная девчонка, где ты опять шляешься целый день? Даже не думай вернуться домой и остаться небитой. Совсем страх потеряла? Кто будет гостей обслуживать, проклятье на маленьких ножках. Другая бы на твоём месте спасибо сказала, что ей еду дают ни за что. От тебя одни убытки! Если бы твоя мать не нагуляла тебя от варварского отродья, моя жизнь была бы прекрасной! — закончив исходить на яд, он повернулся к испуганным слугам и фыркнул. — Найдите её и привяжите её к лошади, чтоб знала, как убегать в рабочее время.

Конюх раскрыл рот, чтобы возразить, ему пришлось проглотить свои слова при виде брызжущего слюной и гневом старика. Ему было жаль девочку, к которой родной дедушка относился как к служанке, но из-за собственного малодушия и страха потерять место он во всём соглашался со стариком. Все в их маленьком городе знали семью Кимов, но никто не вмешивался, да и не собирался. Усоп был лучшим другом городничего, что покрывал часть его долгов.

В это время разыскиваемая десятилетняя девочка Ким Чочжу возвращалась с городского рынка, где закупила овощей и трав, за которыми её послал повар. Тот либо забыл, либо специально не напоминал об этом старику. Она всегда ходила в белой шляпке с вуалью, чтобы никто не увидел синяков, прорезов и сереющих от дорожной пыли бинтов на лице, но солнце сегодня пекло по-особому жарко, поэтому вуаль пришлось откинуть за плечи. Крики дедушки она услышала за два дома от их и резко остановилась, оглядываясь по сторонам. Мешок и корзина с пряностями казались больше её самой, поэтому прятаться было не самым лучшим вариантом. Да и соседи вряд ли примут и тут же побегут сдавать с потрохами старому деду. Поэтому Чочжу просто остановилась и стала ждать, когда крик утихнет, и она сможет спокойно пробраться на кухню постоялого двора. Она укрылась в тени старой соседской веранды и прислушивалась к каждому шороху. Неожиданно девочка услышала посади себя ровный, почти бесшумный шаг. Слуги так не ходят, а её хромой дед и подавно. Так могли ходить либо монахи, либо воины, либо император. Прямо перед ней возник юноша приятной наружности со светлым лицом и тёмными, как графит, волосами. Лицо его казалось спокойным и безмятежным, и лишь уголки губ были слегка приподняты. Чочжу подумалось на секунду, что перед ней возник сам император, ведь синие одежды считались одними из самых дорогих в империи Рой. Но тогда, получается, великие художники были ужасными невеждами без рук, потому что лик императора на картинах выглядел намного хуже, чем молодой господин перед ней. Девочка потупила взгляд.

— Юная господа, не подскажете, где здесь ближайший постоялый двор?

Сердце Чочжу сжалось. У неё появился шанс не быть протянутой лошадью сегодня, если она приведёт богатого гостя, чем отвлечёт и деда, и взволнованных слуг.

— Молодой господин, пойдёмте, я проведу вас.

Чочжу вспомнила, что убрала вуаль за спину и резко дёрнула за край сатина, пряча лицо. Ей стало стыдно, что кто-то заметил увечья на её лице, и опустила голову вниз. Никто и никогда не должен увидеть это лицо. Она с лёгкостью закинула мешок с овощами за спину, будто он ничего не весил и махнула в сторону серых ворот в конце улицы. Кто бы знал, что прямо сейчас садины на спине распирало болью.

«Молодой господин» с безмятежным лицом спокойно последовал за девочкой. Неожиданно она почувствовала, как со спины исчез тяжёлый вес и чуть не упала, но каково было её удивление, когда она обнаружила что мешок всё ещё висит у неё на спине. Её спутник вопросительно приподнял бровь, удивляясь, почему они резко остановились. Чочжу вплоть до самых ворот постоянно оборачивалась, боясь, что в мешке образовалась дыра и все овощи выпали. Она никак не могла понять, почему мешок резко стал казаться легче подушки. Неужто душа покинула тело и больше не была отягощена мирской тяжестью и суетой? Или дело в загадочном молодом господине, шаг которого едва ли слышен в тишине.

— Юная госпожа, позвольте поинтересоваться, почему на столь ещё юном лице нет ни единого живого места? Не иначе, вы пошли в бой с дефуй с голыми руками.

«Ага. А тот огненный пакостник не иначе как мой дедушка».

— Местные игры очень плохие, — как можно веселее попыталась ответить Чочжу. — Мы пришли.

Девочка поспешила во двор и застала в проходе двух слуг.

— Держи её, — прошипел первый, но девочка выставила руки вперёд, роняя корзину им на ноги.

— У нас! Новый! Гость!

Только тогда эти двое подняли свои головы выше и столкнулись лицом к лицу с мрачным благородным лицом, не терпящим суеты. Вся безмятежность разом испарилась, но он всё ещё молчал, ожидая действий с их стороны.

— Ах, гость, — расплылся низкорослый слуга в улыбке, а тот, что повыше, спрятался за его спиной. — Хозяин! — заблеял он подобно старому барану перед большим волком. — Ваша светлость, простите за эти мелочи, пройдемте, я вас провожу к хозяину. Вы к нам надолго?

Молодой господин нахмурился и посмотрел на девочку, которая поджидала момент, чтобы сбежать на кухню.

Уголки его рта слегка приподнялись. Тут к ним выбежал старик, размахивая своей палкой. Он на ходу поправлял свои штаны и чуть не вспахал носом землю, низко кланяясь важному гостю. Он тут же увидел недоразумение в сером платье рядом и чудом сдержал гнев, сверкнув глазами в сторону. Девочка поняла всё без слов и побежала в сторону кухни, где её уже заждался повар. Из-за чёрной незначительной точки на моркови Чочжу получила шваброй по спине, и, сдерживая слезы, принялась готовить суп. И так каждый день.

Спустя десять минут на кухню залетел старик, и Чочжу вжала голову в плечи, ожидая очередных тумаков. Он молилась пяти богам, лишь бы удары не пришлись по незажившим ранам — на теле ребёнки едва ли можно было найти живое место. За десять лет её не переставали бить дед и все его слуги. Её часто привязывали в мешке к лошади и провозили так по всему городу, морили голодом, били ногами и железными прутьями, пару раз сломав руки и не давая какой-либо помощи от лекаря, отправляли готовить и обслуживать гостей. Причём ей приходилось всячески скрывать своё состояние от гостей, иначе если те узнавали, следовали вопросы, а после вопросов она получала вдвое больше обычного. Чочжу затаила детскую обиду на родного отца, из-за которого её ненавидели в городе, ведь мать вступила в связь с варваром, которые двадцать лет назад разрушили полгорода и навели здесь свои порядки. Императорская армия подавила набеги, но полностью от всех варваров не представлялось возможным. Она мало знала о родителях. Но её дед частенько любил припоминать, как её вырезали из чрева умирающей матери. Чочжу могла только догадываться, почему её матушка оставила этот мир.

В общем, жилось ей достаточно трудно. Однако детское сердце всё ещё наивно верило, что в один день всё чудным образом изменится.

— Так, ты, — прокричал Усоп и ткнул мозолистым пальцем в нос девочки. — Отнеси молодому господину Лу воды и будь вежливее, если хочешь спать не на улице, как неделю назад.

Чочжу про себя подумала, что предпочла бы компанию дворняжек деду. Они если и тявкали, то всегда по делу, по-своему собачьему делу.

— Значит, его зовут господин Лу?

Девочка про себя усмехнулась. Фамилия  _ Лу _ действительно подходила незнакомцу — в нём была эта самая оленья аура благородства, а вот её старику вместо Кима куда больше подошла бы фамилия  _ Чжу _ — свинья*.

Чочжу взяла воду и пошла наверх. Спрятавшись за вуалью с двумя вёдрами она напоминала моль с коромыслом и возле номера перевела дух и после трёхразового стука зашла в номер. Господин Лу расхаживал по комнате, прижав указательные пальцы к вискам, будто выслушивал перед этим жалобы населения в чиновничьем кресле.

— Должно быть, вы немного устали с дороги и захотите принять ванну. Я принесла воду.

Он замер и поднял на неё взгляд своих безмятежных и холодных, как обсидиан, глаз.

— Не стоило беспокоиться, юная госпожа, — почти неслышно пробормотал он. — Вы, наверное, почти не отдыхаете?

— А? — кашель, — я хорошо отдыхаю, не беспокойтесь обо мне. Вы, наверное, были в долгой дороге и устали. Не буду вам мешать.

Девочка быстро убежала вниз, смущённая вопросом в лоб. Никого и никогда не интересовало особо её состояние. Она чуть не вросла костьми в стену, как неожиданно её больно потянули за ухо.

— Опять без дела шляешься, неблагодарная девка. Ты всё сделала, как просили?

— Да, дедушка. Отпусти! Я всё сделала, правда! — она попыталась вырваться из лап старика и случайно укусила старую свинью за ладонь.

Пока её не поймали, она пустилась бегом по лестнице, летя кубарём вниз. Страх полностью затмил боль в спине и ноге. Перспектива остаться ночью на улице не пугала, а наоборот, казалось самой удачной из возможных. Слуги почти сразу услышали вопль своего хозяина и побежали за девочкой. Чочжу повезло смешаться с толпой, что вынесла её на центральную площадь города. Прямо перед её носом проходила свадебная процессия, в середине которой шёл слон с золотым паланкином. Крики дедовских слуг были уже где-то близко. Понимая, что терять ей особо нечего, девочка кинулась прямо под ноги слону, скользя по песку, как костяная тарелка. Чёрная тень промелькнула над головой, и Чочжу откатилась на противоположную от толпы часть дороги за миг до того, как слон успел бы размозжить ей череп. Потеряв контроль над собственным телом, она свалилась в городскую реку, хватаясь руками за воздух. Никто из толпы не обратил на это внимания. Все были увлечены празднеством и поздравляли невесту в паланкине. Чочжу, наглотавшись грязной воды, вынырнула. Слёзы отчаяния и страх смешались на детском лице. Она ухватилась за булыжник в мостовой стене и, держась за него, заплыла под мост. Вода была жутко холодной несмотря на жаркий день. Всё тело сковало ледяными иголками, а намокшая вуаль отяжелела от воды. Но такой расклад дел казался Чочжу лучшим, чем если бы она вернулась на постоялый двор и была побита сотней палок. Вода вокруг девочки окрасилась в красный. Недавние раны на спине раскрылись, принося жжение и боль по всему телу. Девочка молча глотала слёзы, боясь быть услышанной слугами. Она не знала, сколько прошло времени с момента её падения в воду. Она так же не знала, были ли эти пройдохи всё ещё на центральной площади или уже ушли. Ей оставалось лишь кривиться от боли и холода под грязным городским мостом в надежде на чудо.

Когда наступили сумерки, Чочжу едва ли могла сохранять сознание. В конце концов, её тонкие детские пальцы окоченели настолько, что были не в состоянии держаться за что-либо. 

Девочка не помнила, как погрузилась под воду, произошло чудо и её спас божественный дракон или кто-то помог ей на площади, но спустя три дня она пришла в себя в одной из комнат на постоялом дворе. А сверху вниз на неё смотрела пара мрачных обсидиановых глаз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - 猪 (чжу) в переводе с китайского свинья, а 鹿 (лу) - олень.


	3. Глава 3

— Это провал, — удручённо просипел юноша с порога комнаты. Он отшвырнул в сторону шёлковые перчатки цвета лаванды и развалился на ближайшем столе. С зелёных кудрявых волос посыпались сухие листики и песок.  
  
— Её Величество не в духе? — со скучающим видом спросила девушка, сидящая именно за этим столом и размешивающая десертной ложечкой чёрную жидкость. Казалось, распластавшаяся туша перед её носом её никак не смущала. Щёлкнув пальцами, она встала, а в следующее мгновение стол под «страдальцем» развалился на части.   
  
— Зачем так жестоко, четвёртая сестра? А где же «Почему тебя не было два дня?» — деланно прохныкал он и поднялся с обломков как ни в чём не бывало. — Не хочешь знать, тогда я сам расскажу. Её Величеству как всегда стало скучно, и она решила послать меня за Основателем, но посреди пути я наткнулся на небожителя с сильной аурой, и мне пришлось повернуть назад. Теперь она говорит, что от меня несёт вонючей псиной. Боги со мной несправедливы.   
  
— Седьмой брат, — четвёртая сестра прочистила горло и недвусмысленно повела бровью. — Ты забыл? Ты сам Бог. А ну перестань нести чушь, — она начала колотить его своим серебряным веером и гоняться по всей комнате. Было очевидно, оба забавлялись и не придавали случившемуся серьёзного значения. — Стоит отметить, от тебя действительно несёт теплокровной небесной аурой. Мерзость.   
  
— Никакой опоры в этом доме. Даже любимая сестра поддержать не может.   
  
— Иди помойся, тогда поговорим, седьмой братец.   
  
— Шиён, не будь так жестока ко мне.   
  
— Кто бы говорил. Так что с королевой?  
  
— Она собралась в Нижние земли за Основателем, но сама понимаешь, перед этим ей нужно спуститься к смертным.   
  
— Оу, — протянула Шиён, — теперь мне понятно, что к чему. Её Величество собралась лишний раз поразвлечься в царстве смертных и, вероятно, встретить наш клан.   
  
— Насчёт клана я не уверен. Матушка навела очень сильный туман, за границы которого не может пробраться ни один высший бог, не говоря уже о смертных. Вряд ли она соизволит встретиться с Её Величеством, не узнав об этом заранее.   
  
— Я пока не хочу спускаться, и тебе не советую.   
  
— Это ещё почему?  
  
— Гиук, — Шиён сверкнула змеиными глазами, — Скоро война с бессмертными расами, тратить силы на незначительные просьбы королевы — непозволительная роскошь.   
  
— Так вот почему она меня отпустила. Мы нужны ей здесь, — фыркнул Гиук и взлохматил волосы пятернёй. — Тогда всё не так плохо. Я думал, она злится из-за моего провала.  
  
Шиён на это лишь закатила глаза, поправила фиолетовый пояс пояс на чёрном платье и вышла из комнаты. Младший брат помчался за ней.   
  
— Интересно, саламандры приготовили что-нибудь новенькое или опять спрячутся за юбку небесного императора? Даже если вся их раса пустится воевать, они всё равно не одолеют и батальона армии душ.   
  
— Судя по тому, что нам доложил посол металгелов, их дела в последние годы шли прекрасно, пока люди не узнали об их уровне прогресса. Поговаривают, они теперь наместники человеческого императора, и проигрыш в этой войне, возможно, окажется для них победой над рабством. Небесным, кажется, вообще всё равно.  
  
— То есть мы играем в поддавки? С чего такая щедрость?  
  
— Я этого не говорила.   
  
— Но именно это она и имела в виду, — раздался холодный голос над их головами.   
  
Со второго этажа к ним спустилась Её Величество. Гиук заметил, что со времени их аудиенции она успела снять призрачные одежды и терновую корону. Теперь она ничем не отличалась от смертной охотницы: кожаные штаны и жилет, рубашка из тончайшего шёлка, а за спиной лук и колчан. Только бессмертные могли понять, насколько опасное оружие находилось у призрачной королевы за спиной.   
  
— Собирайтесь, — холодно бросила девушка (у этой, прожившей несколько сотен тысяч лет, было лицо юной девы) и направилась к выходу из дворца.   
  
— А разве вы не...   
  
«...отправили нас на заслуженный отдых?»  
  
— Это не настолько опасно, змеёныш. Собирайтесь. Пока у перекрёстка тысячи дорог не поставили какого-нибудь верховного бессмертного, мы должны успеть спуститься.   
  
— Не проще использовать облачные лазы, Ваше Величество?  
  
— Шиён, — сказала она с улыбкой, обернувшись. — Видишь ли, по некоторым причинам лазами лучше не пользоваться в ближайшее время. В последнее время они неладно работают и выбрасывают не к смертным, а на Вторые или Первые Небеса.   
  
Шиён вспомнила. Действительно, за последние пятьдесят лет душных нередко выбрасывало на территорию небесных, но змеиное чутьё подсказывало ей, что причина столь странного решения Её Величества была в другом. Они переглянулись с братом, будто поймали себя на одном и том же и молча последовали за призрачной королевой в смертный мир.   
  
Едва ноги коснулись земли, Гиук заметил спящего небожителя у границы миров. На его маленьком, но широком лбу красовалась метка панциря. Шиён рядом с ним нахмурилась. До изгнания с Девяти Небес клан Змей прекрасно ладил с кланом Черепах, но именно они были первыми, кто от них отвернулся. Гиук принюхался и уловил слабый запах морской соли.   
  
— Либо его дух сильно пострадал за последний год, либо он новообращённый, либо...  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что он болен. Ты посмотри на его румянец на щеках. Смена караула через два бессмертных часа, я его усыпила, но заклинание будет работать лишь на определённом расстоянии. Нам туда, — она указала пальцем на дорогу ведущую в пустыню.   
  
— Может, применим заклинание единого пути? — заныл Гиук и заложил руки за голову. — Что нам вообще нужно в мире смертных?   
  
— Я хочу найти один небесный артефакт. Заклинание единого пути... Хорошо, подойдите ближе, если не хотите приземлиться на чью-либо крышу.   
  
— Я не смею, моя королева, — испуганно прошептал Гиук и спрятался за спиной сестры. Казалось, ещё чуть-чуть и его змеиные клыки прокусят кожу губ до крови. Он знал, что у Её Величества были некоторые страхи по отношению к мужчинам и стоять к ней впритык он считал проявлением неуважения. Гиук совсем забыл, что заклинание единого пути, рассчитанного сразу на нескольких бессмертных, предполагает близкий контакт, но сама королева, казалось, и глазом не повела.  
  
— Ты и мой отец — единственные мужчины, заслуживающие моего доверия и которым разрешено приближаться ко мне ближе, чем на локоть. Ты ставишь это под сомнение, змеёныш?  
  
Гиук молча кивнул и всё же подошёл ближе, вцепившись в рукав платья сестры.   
  
Не успели они моргнуть, как под ногами был уже не пустынный песок, а дорожная галька. Брата с сестрой немного штормило. На горизонте виднелась каменная крепость с выпущенными, как языки пламени, флагштоками над городской стеной.   
  
— Думаю, нам нужно слегка изменить внешний вид.  
  
Шиён покрутилась вокруг своей оси, и тяжёлое платье с мехом превратилось в циановые одеяния. Змеиные зубы, глаза и чешуйки на руках и лице полностью исчезли. Её было нельзя отличить от смертной. Гиук повторил за ней, только его зелёные волосы никуда не исчезли. Шиён посмотрела на младшего брата исподлобья.   
  
— Ладно-ладно.  
  
Гиук надул губы, покрутился и стал похож на ученика философской школы. Он никогда не собирал волосы шпилькой, а тут его стянуло, как тугой мешок с золотом. Прошло всего пару секунд, а ему уже хотелось вытащить костяную шпильку и распустить волосы.   
  
— Кстати, — оглянулась на них королева, — пока мы в смертном царстве, зовите меня по имени. Если стесняетесь, считайте, что это приказ. Да и вообще, — она махнула, — давайте без регалий.  
  
Брат и сестра нервно сглотнули.   
  
— Хорошо, Ваше... Хванун. В какой стороне то, что мы ищем?  
  
— В южной. Пару дней назад до меня дошли слухи, что один из высших бессмертных, не буду говорить кто, сами знаете, уронил Клинок Мерцающего Света с Небес. Им овладело настолько сильное безумство, что клинок не ответил на призыв духа. Так, собственно, он оказался у смертных в империи Клип.  
  
— Ну спасибо хоть, что не в зоне сепарации. Застрели меня ступать на территорию гардезду или металгелов.   
  
— Если я скажу, что в месте, куда мы собрались, засилье лугару, это тебя сильно успокоит?  
  
— Ну, — заключила Шиён. — Они не настолько горделивые, как эти двое. Видимо, из-за того, что Первого воды больше нет, гардезду сделались самыми несчастными и возомнили о себе невесть что. Но лугару…

— Неотёсанные болваны хуже фейри.  
  
Хванун улыбнулась одним краешком губ.  
  
— Вполне, возможно, но если вы их так боитесь... Не то, чтобы я хвастаюсь, но неужели вы во мне настолько не уверены?  
  
— Нет!   
  
Гиук понял, что им с Шиён лучше лишний раз промолчать, поэтому к городу они шли в полной тишине. О том, насколько город шумным стало понятно ещё до приближения к городским воротам. Из последних отчётов по векам он помнил, что империя Клип находилась близ империи Рой, с которой они были в долгом конфликте.

Город же выглядел весьма приветливо. В раннее время суток здесь расположился базар, где торговали всем подряд, начиная пушниной и заканчивая талисманами от злых духов. Внимание Гиука привлекла лавка лекаря, где продавались различные травы и яды. Он взял первый попавшийся бутылёк, повертел в руках и уловил знакомый запах.  
  
— Желаете приобрести, юный сударь? Всего три серебряных.  
  
Гиук молча выложил целую горсть монет, на которые старый лекарь будет жить припеваючи целый год, и выбежал из лавки, быстро нагнав сестру и Её Величество.  
  
— Угадай, что это, — повертел он пузырьком перед её носом, сияя, как начищенный чайник.   
  
Хванун, идущая впереди, кинула:   
  
— Затхлая кровь дракона. Убери куда подальше, этой отравой несёт за версту, к тому же, ваша куда действеннее, чем _Этого_.  
  
— Если что, там таких полно.   
  
Шиён нахмурилась.  
  
— Высший бог медицины проповедует своё учение в мире смертных?   
  
— Этот старик может. Во времена разделения Небес он отказывался признавать разницу между четырьмя мирами, за что его осторожно так понизили до Первых Небес. Сейчас уже никто и не вспомнит, что он был советником второго небесного императора. Он всегда любил нарушать правила. Но я не думала, что старый дракон решится на такое.  
  
— Сумасшедший.  
  
— Скорее, пацифист. Говорят, он ни дня не держал в руках оружия, неся клятву клана драконов помогать всем нуждающимся.   
  
— Я слышал, — Гиук спрятал пузырёк в длинном рукаве монашеского платья, — что нечто подобное говорят о наследнике Восьмых Небес. Его даже вроде как Убогим называют. Свои же. Вы... Ты никогда его не видела раньше? А то я смотрю, весь шум на территории Королевства Душ лишь благодаря им.   
  
— Я никогда не видела небожителей, ни уж тем более эту сумасшедшую девицу и её брата с Восьмых Небес. А знаешь почему? Потому что чтобы пробраться к дворцу, сначала им нужно победить мою стражу, а чтобы победить мою стражу, нужно победить мою армию. Соответственно, чтобы победить мою армию, нужно победить всех пограничных наместников и их армии. Смекаешь, змеёныш?   
  
— Я и так в курсе этого, — усмехнулся Гиук. Хванун любила хвалиться своими возможностями и силами. — Прошло почти шесть месяцев с той лёгкой тряски. Если честно, я даже не понял, что это было.   
  
— Ничего такого, чему можно было бы придать значение. Один из металгелов проник на территорию Восьмых Небес и, кажется, навредил кому-то из тех деревяшек эраблов. А поскольку металгелы ходят под призрачным знаменем, никто в подробности и не вдавался. Если королеве Лулинь так нравится баловаться сражениями, пусть балуется, мне не жалко. Она не навредит и десятой части моей армии, а уже мертвых... Ну не убьёшь, согласись.   
  
— Ты сказала, что никогда не видела небожителей, — Шиён помедлила. — При этом знаешь, что верховный бог медицины был советником.

— Мне достаточно рассказов Харина, чтобы быть в курсе всего.

— А…?  
  
— Я поняла, о чём ты. Просто само слово «небожитель» для меня звучит как оскорбление, хотя мы тоже живём в Верхних землях, поэтому я не вношу клан Змей в число небожителей. Но ты права, одну небожительницу я всё-таки видела, правда мельком, потому что она всё время при моём отце.   
  
Брат с сестрой промолчали. Они поняли, про какую именно небожительницу говорила королева, поэтому допытывать лишний раз её не стали. Хванун вообще была немногословной (когда дело не касалось её успеха), и вытягивать информацию из неё можно было только щипцами, но кто посмел бы. Сейчас же попросту подвернулся удобный случай. Ну и Хванун находилась в приподнятом настроении — это тоже сыграло свою роль.   
  
Они блуждали по городу в течение часа и в конце концов Хванун решила зайти в ближайшую чаёвню, ничем не объяснив своё решение. Девушка в центре зала играла на эрху, пока очарованные гости наслаждались чаем и прекрасными звуками, раздающимися под неосязаемым давлением тонких рук исполнительниц. Казалось, смычок двигался по двум струнам сам по себе.   
  
Пока троица наслаждалась прекрасным видом, к ним успела подойти подавальщица и расставить кружки. Хванун на секунду отвлеклась и заметила, что ладони девушки выглядели так, будто их затянули тончайшими перчатками, но приглядевшись, стало понятно, что её руки полностью забинтованы. К тому же бинты уже немного посерели. Сначала Хванун подумала, что это особенность заведения, но посмотрев ближайших двух подавальщиц убедилась в обратном. На голове девушки был платок, словно у монахини, а левую сторону лица закрывала чёрная чёлка. Поняв, что её рассматривают, подавальщица осторожно поклонилась и убежала, натягивая на лицо платок ещё сильнее.   
  
— Смертные такие смешные, — прошептала Шиён.  
  
Хванун нахмурилась, будто вспомнила нечто тревожащее, но промолчала, залпом выпив весь чай. Она положила лук на колени и уставилась на сцену. Девушка с эрху играла уже совершенно иную мелодию, куда более мрачную. Гиук всё ещё вертел в руках пузырёк с драконьей кровью, намереваясь не то разбить его, не то сделать своей игрушкой, и периодически поглядывал на смертных вокруг. У бессмертных не существовало потребности питаться человеческой пищей, но чай он всё же пригубил, смешиваясь с большинством.   
  
— Здесь лугару, — как бы невзначай бросила Хванун, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку скамьи. На самом деле, она уже успела проследить за действиями каждого в чаёвне. — От тебя, кстати, все ещё несёт небесной тварью. Должно быть, тебе попался действительно кто-то из высших. Хотя мне казалось, запах уже начал пропадать.  
  
— Ты случайно не...  
  
— Как можно, кор... Хванун.   
  
Гиук замахал ладонями, приняв максимально невинный вид, и продолжил вертеть пузырёк.   
  
— К этой крысе липнет всё, — пропела Шиён, посмотрев на девушку с эрху. — Думаешь, этот оборотень выведет нас на Клинок Мерцающего Цвета?   
  
— Тшш. Лучше об этом не распространяться лишний раз, но если лугару постоянно кучкуются и знают всё друг о друге, это может сыграть нам на руку.   
  
Гиук тяжело вздохнул. Хванун была немногословной, а тех фактов, что они знали, явно хватало для полной картины. Её Величество определённо вела какую-то свою игру. Плюс то, как она сначала его отослала, но меньше, чем через полчаса передумала... В этом промежутке её навещал посол металгелов. Эта чёртова крыса Харин. Так что же этот старый перечник успел ей поведать?   
  
— Нам нужно стараться поменьше расходовать свои силы, если не хотим привлечь внимание смертных. — Основатель в курсе нашей миссии?  
  
Лицо королевы напряглось. Она как-то неопределённо кивнула, поведя бровью, и посмотрела на выход. В зал в это время как раз заходила та самая замотанная в платки и бинты подавальщица. На её подносе стоял свежий чайный набор, и когда девушка проходила мимо музыкантки, один из посетителей выставил ногу вбок. Подавальщице следовало упасть, но будто предвидя это заранее, обошла столик с другой стороны. На секунду её взгляд пересекся с взглядом выступающей девушки. Подавальщица резко отвернулась, позволив ткани упасть на глаза ещё ниже, почти закрывая обзор, но она завершила обслуживание как ни в чём не бывало.   
  
Хванун присмотрелась к тому самому мужчине, поставившему подножку подавальщице, и злобно усмехнулась. Шиён, кажется, поняла её моментально.  
  
— Лугару никогда не блистали манерами. Нам нужен он?  
  
— Кхм.   
  
Они не двинулись с места, молча продолжив наблюдать за лугару. Им оказался приземистый мужчина с загорелой кожей и аккуратной козлиной бородкой. На вид ему было не больше трёх человеческих десятков, а расу оборотней в нём выдал мелькнувший на мгновение медвежий взгляд. Даже самый внимательный смертный не заметил бы этого, но уж точно не бессмертные, особенно если среди них королева душ.   
  
— Кажется, он куда-то собрался, — заметил Гиук и, наконец, спрятал пузырёк обратно в рукав.   
  
Как только лугару поднялся, троица собралась за ним. Но стоило им выйти на улицу, как лугару и след простыл. Неожиданно с задней стороны чаёвни раздался крик, который тут же прервался. Они осторожно пролезли в щель между задним двором и улицей и затаились у каменного забора. Хванун приложила палец к губам и приказала ждать. Шиён, будучи самой высокой из них, пригнулась, из-за чего угол обзора притупился, но она всё ещё могла заметить, как лугару с кем-то разговаривает на повышенных тонах. Он прижимал к стене женщину, в которой несложно было узнать ту самую подавальщицу. У Гиука сработало обострённое чувство справедливости, и он уже было поднялся, как Хванун пнула его по коленям.   
  
— Повторяю в третий раз, куда ты его дела?   
  
— Я правда не понимаю, о чём вы. Я ничего не крала. Я…   
  
— Не ври мне, от тебя за версту несёт небесными. Говори живо.  
  
— Вы бредите, вам нужен лекарь, отпустите, я правда ничего не крала у вас. Пожалуйста, отпустите.   
  
— Раз не хочешь по-хорошему, будет по-плохому.   
  
Мужчина со всей силы ударил её по уху ребром ладони, заставив упасть. Девушка упала в лужу, и на светлом лице появились следы грязи. Посеревший платок упал с головы, больше не скрывая синяки и кровоподтёки на впалых щеках. Находясь на грани сознания она ухватилась за выпавший из передника предмет, как лугару потащил её за волосы на себя. Раздался очередной крик. Непонятно чей.   
  
У всех кончилось терпение: причём, не только у смертной и лугару, но и у призрачной троицы. Только когда они вышли из тени, было уже поздно. Не спасло даже заклинание оглушения. В самый последний момент, пытаясь защититься, девушка ткнула ножом в глаз лугару. Это был нож для чайных листьев. Именно он и выпал из передника в лужу. Его нельзя было назвать шибко острым, но этого удара хватило, чтобы лугару завизжал от боли и упал замертво за пару секунд. Лугару были весьма уязвимой расой. Девушка подавила крик, зажав рот ладонью и в панике начала отступать, спотыкаясь о камни.   
  
— Проклятая девчонка, где тебя носит, чёрт возьми?! — послышался крик неподалёку.  
  
Подавальщица в немом шоке посмотрела на распластанного на земле оборотня, сжимая руками платок, и кинулась наутёк в сторону старых развалин. Но много девушка пробежать не смогла. Слабое заклинание ударило ей в спину, и последнее, что она успела почувствовать, были холодные объятия. 


	4. Глава 4

— Ваше Высочество третий принц! Ваше Высочество третий принц! — прыгая на упругих ветках, спешил во дворец эрабл Мин. От пеньковидного существа едва не откололся кусок коры, когда он случайно задел алмазные ворота. Он приземлился аккурат чьих-то телесно-зелёных одежд.   
  
Сохо смотрел на него сверху вниз вопросительным взглядом.   
  
— Что-то случилось?   
  
Наследный принц Лулинь несмотря на тёплые глаза и лёгкую улыбку, выглядел так, будто ни одна трагедия в мире была не в силах тронуть его сердце.   
  
Эрабл заметил не испарившуюся влагу не волосах и понял, что Его Высочество только что возвратился с источников. Эрабл неожиданно смутился, понимая, что, возможно, своим внезапным криком помешал отдыху принца. Он застенчиво постучал кончиками веток друг о друга.  
  
— К вам с Девятых Небес. У границ Западной Линь уже заждались.   
  
— Вот как, — Сохо нахмурился. — Насколько важна эта встреча?  
  
— Девятые Небеса же... — Мин почесал веткой заднюю часть своего пнища. — Нельзя игнорировать императорский дворец. Её Величество разве не говорила вам об этом?  
  
Сохо улыбнулся.  
  
— Возможно, говорила, но я уже забыл об этом. Мой разум порой слабее моего тела. Это случайно не генерал-феникс решил уважить нас своим визитом?  
  
— Нет. К нам прибыла советница дворца Химельсе.   
  
— Химельсе такие старомодные. Могли бы послать письмо по облачной магистрали. Хорошо, давай встретим гостью и не будем её задерживать на Восьмом Небе.   
  
Мин подумал, что принцу не хотелось лишний раз тратить свои силы и время на чиновников Девятых Небес, для которых он был сравним разве что с пылью под ногами.   
  
Они прибыли в Западную Линь за считанные минуты. Возле границы, что водопадной стеной охраняла монаршие территории, с хмурым видом стояла девушка в красно-белых одеждах — типичной форме советников и советниц дворца Химельсе. На её воротнике был вышит красными нитями символ вороного клана, что говорило о высоком статусе во дворце. Перед ним предстала первая советница наследного принца Ли Юбин.

  
  
— Советница Ли, никогда бы не подумал, что ваши ноги принесут вас к Восьмым Небесам. К чему столько чести?  
  
Не скрывая раздражения, девушка сложила руки на груди, что было непозволительно делать в присутствии высших бессмертных и уж тем более богов, коим и являлся Сохо. Он к подобной фамильярности уже давно привык, но эта бессмертная как-никак представляла императорский дворец... Что ж, теперь они показали своё истинное лицо без сладкой глазури вежливости.  
  
— Вас желает видеть Его Высочество. Он почему-то уверен, что в состоянии уговорить вас участвовать в подавлении восстания на Третьих Небесах. Но не знаю... Моё дело призвать вас к аудиенции. Господин.

Последнее слово было сказано с едва прикрытой издёвкой.  
  
— Какая честь. Я даже не припомню, чтобы хоть раз в жизни разговаривал с наследником Девяти Небес пару секунд, а тут, как выразилась Её Светлость, личная аудиенция. Неужели армия императора настолько ничтожна в отсутствие моей сестры, что не может подавить кучку земледельцев с Третьих Небес? Да даже ваш ни на что не годный подданный имеет больше духа совладать с этим.   
  
— Так может, поторопим события, Ваше Высочество, если у вас, как говорите, больше духа?  
  
Сохо усмехнулся. Выбора у него особого не было. Обернувшись, он кивнул Мину и растворился в воздухе вместе с советницей Ли. Эрабл, видимо, упустил тот момент, когда вокруг границы возник защитный барьер.  
  
Оказавшись у порога ворот Химельсе, Сохо слегка пошатнулся. Советницах Ли лишь закатила глаза, пробормотав про себя «Убогий».   
  
До рассеивания облаков вся императорская стража патрулировала первые границы дворца, но поскольку солнце уже коснулось Небесной Отмели, они потихоньку возвращались на свои посты. Солдаты были весьма дружелюбны с первой советницей принца, а её спутника как будто вовсе не видели. Сохо с безмятежным лицом следовал за ней вплоть до зала славы, где обычно проводили собрания военных министров. Гонмин любила ему рассказывать о любви императора к вычурности, и что в зале славы всё сплошь и рядом было инкрустировано алмазами и вылито из небесного титана. О вкусах наследного принца только оставалось догадываться. По словам Гонмин, за великое множество встреч на поле боя и праздниках во дворце, он заговорил с ней лишь дважды. А тут он сам стал инициатором встречи. Не будет же будущий император отмалчиваться в течение всей аудиенции?  
  
— Мы пришли. Я доложу о вас Его Императорскому Высочеству.  
  
Сохо воздержался от комментариев и в упор смотрел на мраморные стены. Удивительно, но впервые за свои двести пятьдесят тысяч лет он попал во дворец самого императора, в то время как сестра бывала здесь чуть ли не каждый месяц. Можно подумать, Сохо испытывал лёгкий страх — его ладони вспотели — но он прекрасно понимал, что дело далеко не в предстоящей встрече с более влиятельным принцем, чем он.   
  
«Солнце моё, тебе лучше лишний раз не высовываться».   
  
— Его Высочество ожидает вас.   
  
Советница Ли пропустила его в зал и плотно закрыла двери, после встала к ней спиной, будто стражница и вперила строгий взгляд в спину Сохо. Тот даже не шелохнулся. Наследник императора стоял к нему спиной у окна и ни разу не пошевелился. Кажется, выводы Сохо о том, что Его Высочество не будет отмалчиваться, оказались поспешными.   
  
Сохо неловко кашлянул в кулак, пытаясь привлечь хоть какое-то внимание монаршей особы. Тот всё-таки отмер о созерцания небесных стёкол и повернулся к Сохо. Принц оказался не только молчаливым, но и безукоризненно красивым. Задумчивый взгляд пытливых глаз из-под больших бровей в сочетании с прямым острым носом и плавной линией губ делали его похожим на самое прекрасное создание Первых. Однако отбросив все сантименты в сторону, Сохо прекрасно понимал, что эта аудиенция представляла собой не более чем комедийную пьесу в одном акте, организованную императорским дворцом. Его пригласили не в ожидании согласия, а в ожидании отдать приказ.   
  
— Простите, немного задумался. Давно наслышан о вас, Ваше Высочество.   
  
Сохо вспомнил, что не поклонился, но исправляться не стал. Он почти осязал, как советница Ли прожигает в его спине дыру. Третий принц и глазом не моргнул. Ему хотелось взять от этого визита по максимуму.   
  
— К счастью или к горю, я о вас почти не наслышан. Видимо, на девяти небесах пристало говорить о монарших только если они находятся ниже Девятых Небес*.   
  
— А вы остры на язык, Ваше Высочество третий принц, — беззлобно усмехнулся он. Сохо даже показалось, что у его оппонента на мгновенье заалели щёки.   
  
— За годы физической слабости, видите ли, я сделал своим оружием слова. Это уже издержки. Привыкайте.  
  
— Ничего страшного. Как я понимаю, Юбин назвала целью вашего визита в Химельсе подавление восстания на Третьих Небесах?  
  
— По вашему тону смею предполагать, что есть другая причина? — Сохо нахмурился, приготовившись слушать.  
  
— Вы крайне проницательны, Ваше Высочество. Что вам известно о ситуации на Третьих Небесах? Хочу понимать, насколько стоит углубляться в последовательность событий.  
  
— Я слышал, за последнюю неделю с Третьих Небес начали внезапно падать небесные артефакты богов. Говорят даже, что сын Её Величества богини плодородия впал в безумство настолько, что лишился собственного клинка.  
  
— Не буду скрывать, это действительно так. Часть артефактов угодила в мир смертных, часть — в мир первых рас. Всё оставалось в порядке, пока была жива богиня. Но так получилось, что её опоили ядом гуа. От горя её старший сын впал в безумство, а вместе с ним и всё оружие, закалённое ремесленницами Третьих Небес. Мне стоит говорить, какой процент оружия императорской армии закалён в этих землях?  
  
Сохо покачал головой. Что ж, всё становилось не так очевидно, как он себе представлял. А ещё он вспомнил о веерах Гонмин, что были спрятаны в надёжных местах. И его счастье, что они не нуждались в закаливании Третьими Небесами. Особенно Гауд.   
  
— Так значит, бунт не на совести земледельцев и ремесленников?  
  
— Это бунт небесных артефактов.   
  
Третий принц нахмурился.  
  
— Кто теперь правит Третьими Небесами?   
  
— Вторая дочь почившей королевы, покровительница лугару.   
  
Теперь Сохо потихоньку начинал понимать, что к чему. Императорскому дворцу отнюдь не было выгодно, чтобы одними из Небес правила покровительница одной из самых неприятных им бессмертных высших рас. Он знал о Ким Юхён только то, что раса оборотней лугару были единобожниками, которые поклонялись принцессе, делая её одной из самых сильных бессмертных, хотя она даже не была высшей и официально не являлась богиней, в то время как всеми другими небесами правили высшие боги.  
  
— Я знаю, о чём вы могли подумать, Ваше Высочество, но все личные неприязни не имеют к случившемуся никакого отношения.  
  
— Как Её Величество отравилась? Достать яд гуа и пронести сразу на третий уровень небес. Звучит как что-то немыслимое.   
  
— Заревные Ищейки сейчас занимаются расследованием и выясняют, как нынешний хранитель Великого Перекрёстка смог пропустить смертельное оружие до Небес. Способов убить бессмертных не так уж и много, и яд гуа один из них.   
  
— Хорошо, допустим. Но я всё ещё не понимаю, какую роль играю в этом.  
  
— За время прохождения испытания Её Величеством вы три раза спускались в мир смертных. Правилами запрещено вмешиваться в жизнь людей. Надеюсь, это не пустой звук для вас.   
  
— Я вмешивался не в жизнь смертной, а той, что находится в теле смертной. Это не есть одно и то же.   
  
Наследный принц замер, будто раздумывая над чем-то. Сохо прекрасно понимал, что, вероятно, будущему императору было не по себе от этого разговора, и это его лишний раз забавляло. А кому не доставит удовольствия смотреть на трудности тех, кто считает тебя ни на что негодным?   
  
— Вы не задумывались, что чем быстрее ваша сестра умрёт в мире смертных, тем быстрее она вернётся на Восьмые Небеса?  
  
Сохо потёр указательным пальцем нижнюю губу, гранича где-то между невысказанным ядом и злостью.   
  
— Вы так говорите, будто её смертная жизнь — пустое место. Хотя я не удивлюсь, если так и есть. Не важно, богиня, призрачная или смертная, Гонмин всё ещё моя сестра. Видя, насколько ужасной вы в Химельсе сделали её судьбу в смертном мире, я не могу оставаться в стороне.   
  
— Кажется, вы стали забывать, что испытание в смертном мире — наказание, данное ей Первой. Дворец Химельсе лишь привёл его в исполнение.  
  
— Я смотрю, у дворца Химельсе и всех нормальных существ разные понятия о жестокости. В любом случае, то, что вы упомянули моё присутствие в мире смертных, вам не удастся использовать для дальнейших манипуляций.   
  
— Вы слишком мнительны, Ли Сохо.   
  
Принц Девятых Небес улыбнулся, при этом на его лице не было ни намёка на жёсткость или хитрость.   
  
«Какой легкомысленный».  
  
— Вы не менее расчётливы, Ким Ёнчжо.  
  
Было слышно, как советница Ли позади них чуть не зашипела от злости. Произносить вслух имена монарших Девятых Небес можно было только их близкому окружению. Сам же наследный принц будто пропустил это мимо ушей.   
  
— Возможно, вы правы. Тем не менее, императорской армии действительно нужна ваша помощь.  
  
— По-вашему, я в состоянии успокоить дух небесных артефактов?   
  
— Когда я узнал о восстании, первым о чём я подумал, был случай при Кюемандо, когда один бессмертный устроил дождь из лепестков апельсина, что стало концом той кровавой битвы.   
  
— ...  
  
— Это ведь были вы. Не так ли?   
  
— ...  
  
— Я тогда был ещё совсем юным, и многого не запомнил, но такое забыть сложно. Это предрешило всю битву.   
  
— Вы ошибаетесь.   
  
«Вообще он прав».  
  
«Уж лучше бы ты молчал».  
  
«Лучше заткнись».   
  
Сохо поморщился: у него болела голова от собственных противоречий и мыслей. Но ещё больше он не хотел вспоминать Кюемандо. Его прошибло ознобом при одном лишь упоминании сражения.   
  
— Оставить врага без оружия, как лишить птицу крыльев.   
  
Третий принц поймал себя на мысли, что из Ким Ёнчжо в будущем получится хороший манипулятор. Он хорошо умел давить на оппонента.   
  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я повторил это снова, но вы не учитываете, что обратное заклинание я попросту не смогу сделать.   
  
— Значит, так тому и быть.   
  
— Как бы вы поступили, если бы я отказался?  
  
Улыбка с лица принца тут же исчезла, и он помрачнел.  
  
— Вероятно, ждали бы, пока дух артефактов успокоится, переубивав всех бессмертных на Третьих Небесах.   
  
Сохо был прав изначально. Выбора у него не предвиделось.   
  
— Мне придётся потратить немало сил на заклинание тысячи лепестков. Это не просто мечи призрачных. Это артефакты небесного племени. Ошибки...  
  
— При радикальных мерах о последствиях не приходится задумываться. Само собой, ошибки неизбежны. Я прекрасно понимаю и осознаю рискованность происходящего.   
  
Сохо не нашлось, что возразить. Этот принц... Явно был не так прост, как казалось изначально. В его присутствии Сохо не понимал, смеяться ему или злиться.   
  
— И когда вы хотите воплотить этот план в жизнь?  
  
— Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Позвольте мне проводить Вас до зала советов, чтобы вы могли подумать в одиночестве и принять верное для себя решение.  
  
Третий принц лишний раз промолчал, ответив мимолётной усмешкой. Он поднялся и последовал за Его Императорским Высочеством к дверям. Юбин тактично отошла в сторону, пропустив их вперёд. Её лицо выражало крайнюю степень беспристрастности, но по неловким движениям легко угадывалось раздражение. Немногие небожители выдерживали с Сохо хотя бы минуту разговора, а тут Его Высочество хватило на целых пятнадцать.   
  
Сохо, уделив всё своё внимание раздражённой советнице Ли, не заметил, как с другого конца коридора к ним подошло двое бессмертных. И он бы так и оставался спокоен, если бы не поднял голову и не посмотрел, кто перед ними предстал. Один был полностью в чёрном, другой — в буро-золотом, словно мёд смешанный с дёгтем. Наследник Лулинь сразу же узнал генерала-феникса, появление которого знаменовалось раскалёнными прутьями в голове Сохо. Но второй... Принц видел его впервые. Вперил взгляд и смотрел, пока внутри всё кричало и изнывало от боли, покрывая органы тонким слоем льда. Кажется, Сохо забыл, как дышать, и его повело в сторону от этих холодных чёрных глаз.   
  
«Этого не может быть».   
  
«Но как?»  
  
Сохо весь напрягся от макушки до кончиков пальцев ног, пытаясь сдержать пламя и панику внутри себя. Его буквально разрывало на части. Он невольно схватился за живот, морщась от боли. На миг ему захотелось потерять способность видеть и слышать.  
  
— Вам нехорошо?   
  
Сохо использовал все свои силы, пытаясь привести в чувство собственный дух, и только чудом не упал на рядом стоящего принца. Бессмертный в чёрном смотрел на него испытующе или даже выжидающе, но сам Сохо был не в состоянии это заметить, понимая, что ещё чуть-чуть и он рехнётся. У него всегда были проблемы с контролем духовных сил. Тело и дух оставались разрозненными, что часто вызывало «проблемы». После того, как он помог Гонмин восстановить Восьмые Небеса, он ушёл на десять тысяч лет на Цяньшань Чжичжань, чтобы отшлифовать дух, но потерял всё это в одном наиглупейшем бое с мателгелом менее, чем полгода назад. На принца просто напали со спины. В ответ на это Гонмин напала целым войском на лагерь бессмертной расы, что находился на том же уровне, что и Восьмые Небеса, но в королевстве Душ. Теперь Сохо понимал: десяти тысяч лет было недостаточно. Он нуждался в ком-то, кто смог бы наставлять его, чего не было в прошлый раз. У принца имелся один такой бессмертный на примете, и его согласие было вопросом времени.   
  
Сохо закрыл глаза, пытаясь прислушаться к собственным ощущениям и выровнять дыхание.  
  
— Заткнитесь. Оба.  
  
Он не заметил, как произнёс это вслух, потому что уже через секунду осел на пол. Сохо ощутил мощный удар в спину, что помог ему избавиться от застоя дурной крови. Бессмертный в чёрном сделал один шаг вперёд и присел, не желая смотреть на убогого восьми небес сверху вниз. Сохо смотрел на него не своими глазами и чувствовал, что находится на грани истерики.  
  
— Мой Мастер... — прошептал наследник девяти небес, — что происходит?

  
— Ничего, что могло бы взволновать тебя, Ёнчжо. Боевой дух Его Высочества слишком... мощный. В отличие от тела. Такое бывает при неправильных медитациях.   
  
Всё это время так называемый «мастер» смотрел на него не отрываясь.   
  
— Ты мог бы просто сказать, что он убогий, мастер Чжин, — заключила Юбин, сложив руки на груди. — Это можно исправить? Если с ним что-то случится, его сестра и глазом не моргнёт, приведя свои войска в Химельсе.   
  
Генерал-феникс Ким Гонхак, стоявший до этого как каменное изваяние, засмеялся.  
  
— Я тебя ей потом процитирую.  
  
— Какое невежество.   
  
В ходе этой короткой перебранки Ёнчжо успел применить какое-то заклинание, после которого Сохо упал без сознания прямо ему в руки.   
  
— Я отнесу Его Высочество в зал советов. Ты что-то хотел, Гонхак?  
  
— Я разговаривал с Юхён. Ей удалось запечатать часть артефактов, но печати держатся недолго. Здесь нужен высший бог или Первая. Я лишь высший бессмертный и бессилен здесь. Ваше Высочество, есть варианты?  
  
— А он?  
  
Юбин скептически ткнула пальцем в Сохо.   
  
— Разве Его Высочество относится к высшим богам?   
  
Гонхак кивнул.  
  
— В Лулинь Сохо многие называют богом западных озёр, потому что он проводит там большую часть своей жизни, но по факту все воды в Лулинь подвластны только ему. Его Высочество — бог воды.   
  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - здесь и далее нужно обратить внимание не формулировку в статусах принца Ёнчжо и остальных бессмертных. Под принцем девяти небес подразумевается, что Ёнчжо принц всех вместе взятых небес. Принц Девятых Небес - тут просто принц конкретно Девятых Небес. У Высших богов, кстати, сфера влияния растёт от Небес к Небесам. Так, например, высшему богу Ли Конхи подвластны только Первые Небеса, а Гонмин может распространять свои решения от Восьмых Небес и ниже. Поэтому императорский дворец находится именно на Девятых Небесах, поскольку они правят всеми.


	5. Глава 5

— Мы можем поговорить? Наедине?  
  
Гиук наклонился над плечом своей королевы, словно ручной попугай, пока Шиён обрабатывала раны девушке без сознания. Часть её лица было в запёкшейся крови, но раны от стычки с лугару были ещё свежими. Неудивительно, что подавальщица носила платок. Так она могла скрыть раны и избежать расспросов.  
  
— У тебя что-то важное? — Хванун, хмуря тёмные брови и потирая подбородок, смотрела на девушку, временами помогая Шиён. Услышав брата, Шиён вопросительно посмотрела на него. У Гиука были от неё секреты?  
  
— Ну, — Гиук почесал затылок, переводя взгляд с королевы на сестру. В конце концов он обречённо вздохнул. — Помнишь, тот лугару сказал, что от смертной несёт небесными? Так вот, к ней прицепился тот же запах, что и ко мне.   
  
Хванун задумчиво кивнула.  
  
— Я догадалась. На небесных запах держится не так долго, как на смертных. Собственно, поэтому её пришлось забрать. Пока мы всё не выясним, нельзя её отпускать.   
  
— Запах на ней как будто она либо жила с этим небожителем, либо...   
  
У Гиука покраснели щёки. Ему стало крайне неловко, и он выжидающе посмотрел на Шиён.   
  
— Либо спала. Ты это хотел сказать? — Хванун была бесцеремонной. — Я могу это проверить.   
  
Гиук покраснел ещё больше. Ему крайне не хотелось узнавать, как именно она собралась проверять это. Шиён закатила глаза.  
  
— Она просто считает её воспоминания. Но боюсь, из этого мало что получится. У юной девы повреждена голова.   
  
— Повреждена в каком смысле?   
  
— Ваше Величество, разум этой смертной... — Шиён напряглась, прикоснувшись пальцами к вискам девушки. — Похож на мозаику. Моих сил недостаточно, чтобы сделать выводы. Прошу меня простить.   
  
Шиён совершенно забыла о просьбе Хванун называть её по имени. Но и сама Хванун не обратила на это внимания. Куда больше её волновала смертная. Указательным и средним пальцами она коснулась чёрной точки между бровями. Из пальцев вырвался фиолетовый поток молний, который она направила на смертную, но в следующий момент невидимая сила вытолкнула её и отбросила на другой конец комнаты.   
  
Гиук в панике успел поймать её до того, как Хванун столкнулась со стеной. У неё впервые за долгое время закружилась голова. Её глаза стали ярко фиолетовыми, но это продлилось лишь несколько секунд, после чего королева пришла в себя. Она покачала головой, встав на ноги.   
  
  
— Господа, у вас всё хорошо? — послышался взволнованный голос хозяйки постоялого двора, у которой они заняли комнату.   
  
Шиён, единственная находившаяся в относительном спокойствии, крикнула:  
  
— Всё хорошо, мадам Ча. Не беспокойтесь. У нас просто упал мешок.  
  
— Вам послать уборщицу?   
  
— Нет! Спасибо за беспокойство! Всё хорошо!  
  
Хванун тем временем подошла к смертной ещё раз и заново активировала заклинание. Всё повторилось, за исключением того, что теперь Хванун сразу отлетела в руки Гиука.   
  
— Меня что-то блокирует, но часть воспоминаний мне удалось урвать. Кажется, кто-то не хочет, чтобы другие вмешивались в её разум. Крайне искусное мастерство. Походу, она имело дело с кем-то _очень_ сильным.  
  
— Думаешь, тот небожитель?   
  
— Змеёныш, неужели ты думаешь, что магия небожителей мне неподвластна? Нет. Здесь что-то другое.   
  
— П-первые?   
  
Гиук почувствовал, как спина Хванун напряглась под тяжестью его рук. Она лишь усмехнулась.   
  
— Первые давно уже в уединении и не вмешиваются в дела небесных. Так бы наш конфликт давно уже прекратился. Смею предположить, тот самый небожитель, запах которого прицепился к вам обоим, по меньшей мере, высший бессмертный.   
  
— А это может быть Высший Бог Первых Небес?  
  
— Этот старый дракон? Не смеши меня. К тому же, лекарство, которое ты носишь, пахнет иначе.   
  
— Лекарство! — чуть не подпрыгнула на месте Шиён. — Дай сюда!   
  
— А, точно. Может, это ей как-то поможет.   
  
Гиук достал из рукава пузырёк и кинул сестре.   
  
— Интересно, чем думали Первые, когда создавали столь слабое существо, как человек?   
  
— Ну, некоторые легенды гласят, что они долго горели идеей создать нечто неуязвимое, как они сами, что сможет сдерживать их, но объедение сил Пяти Первых привело к тому, что появился человек — самое слабое из всех созданных рас существо.   
  
— Ну, как позже выяснилось, сами Первые тоже не всесильны, если Первый Воды погиб от руки Бога Войны.   
  
Шиён на это лишь пожала плечами. Гиук заметил, что Хванун вновь впала в своё привычное состояние и молчала, но казалось, её мысли были заняты чем-то тяжёлым. Когда она обратила своё внимание на брата с сестрой, Шиён уже успела влить лекарство в рот смертной.  
  
— Десять минут, и она очнётся. Ваш... Ты увидела что-то важное?  
  
Хванун покачала головой.  
  
— Не особо. Я пойду подышу свежим воздухом. Гиук, позови, как проснётся.   
  
Хванун оставила лук с колчаном у циновки и вышла из комнаты.   
  
— Она странная, — сказала Шиён.  
  
— Смертная?   
  
— Её Величество. Ты заметил, как изменилось её лицо после того, как она применила заклинание сонного разума? Как будто что-то вспомнила сама и побоялась сказать.   
  
— Мне вообще вся наша вылазка не нравится, если честно. Я не уверен, но мне кажется, это как-то связано с _Ним_.   
  
— Ты про Основателя?  
  
— Тшш, глупая сестра. Не произноси его имя вслух. Я тут слышал, Верховная Богиня Трёх Небес скончалась от отравления. Не удивлюсь, если небесные опять повесят это на нас, если уже не.  
  
— Металгелы?   
  
— Они всего лишь пушечное мясо. Но если говорить про их посла вполне возможно, что...  
  
— Ты говорил с ней об этом?  
  
Гиук улыбнулся, как обезьянка, и покачал головой. Шиён в очередной раз закатила глаза. Она иного ответа и не ожидала. Девушка на кровати неожиданно подала признаки жизни и зашевелилась. Спустя минуту она, щурясь от света масляной лампы, открыла глаза. Шиён кивнула Гиуку, посылая за королевой.   
  
С бледного лица сошла тень. Шиён догадалась, о чём подумала девушка. Но к своему стыду, она не умела успокаивать, поэтому сказала первое, что пришло в голову.   
  
— Можешь не переживать насчёт того лу... мужчины.   
  
— Где я?   
  
— Мы на постоялом дворе госпожи Ча. У тебя травма головы, поэтому вставать пока нельзя. — Подавальщица потянулась рукой к голове. — И шевелиться тоже.   
  
На Шиён странно посмотрели, но она не поняла, что сделала не так. А потом обратила внимание на забинтованные руки, про которые толком забыла, пока разбиралась с головой пострадавшей. Она потянула за край посеревшей тряпки, аккуратно разматывая. Девушка пыталась вырвать руку, но Шиён оказалась сильнее. Тряпки не были пропитаны чем-либо, кроме грязи, и это изрядно смутило Шиён. Что ещё удивительнее, крови тоже не было. На последних мотках в комнату вошли Гиук и Хванун, поэтому девушка таки сумела вырвать руку из цепких лап змеиной бессмертной, прижав тряпки к груди, словно младенца.   
  
В комнате повисло молчание. Гиук смотрел на Шиён, Шиён смотрела на Хванун. Хванун смотрела на девушку, которая, в свою очередь, смотрела вниз, пряча взгляд. В конце концов, она пошевелилась и приняла сидячее положение, чтобы было удобнее замотать руку назад.   
  
Хванун сделала уверенный шаг вперёд и содрала тряпку с тонких пальцев одним движением. Казалось, увиденное её ничуть не удивило. Но удивило Гиука и Шиён.   
  
— Это что? — нахмурилась Шиён.  
  
На тыльной стороне ладони блестел след от жигала в форме странного иероглифа, напоминающего повреждённую паутину.   
  
— Клеймо прокажённой. Обычно его ставят тем, у кого нет ни рода, ни родины. Такие люди не имеют права ни устроиться на работу, ни владеть землёй, ни даже общаться с обычными бедняками. Раньше эта практика процветала на юго-востоке. Но смотрю, люди пошли дальше в своей жестокости. Сложно? — усмехнулась она. — Скрываться?   
  
Девушка удивлённо посмотрела на Хванун из-под длинной чёлки, скрывающей пол-лица. Видимо, она ожидала, что её начнут расспрашивать о природе клейма. Хванун прикусила нижнюю губу, будто всё поняла, и резко повернулась к Гиуку. В следующий миг в его голове прозвучал её голос.  
  
«Вернись в чаёвню и расспроси, как долго она там работала. Попытайся разговорить хозяина. Ещё уточни, как часто к ним приходил тот лугару, потому что они обычно не работают поодиночке».  
  
«Ваше Величество, но вы же его испепелили. Их там уже наверняка целая стая собралась. Как прикажете разговаривать с этими неотёсанными медведями, этот верноподданный всего лишь жалкая змея».  
  
«Возьми с собой Перемогу».  
  
Неуверенный взгляд Гиука упал на лук со стрелами.  
  
«Но это ваше же духовное оружие. Этот верноподданный не может».  
  
«Бери, иначе хвост подпалю».  
  
От хмурого взгляда Хванун Гиук чуть не подпрыгнул на месте и тут же схватился за лук. Шиён вопросительно посмотрела на брата . Тот постучал по виску и вышел из комнаты. Она закатила глаза.  
  
— Что проис...  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Что-нибудь болит?   
  
Шиён удивлённо уставилась на Хванун, поднялась на ноги и отошла в сторону набрать чашу воды. Смертная поблагодарила её и выпила всё залпом, не оставив ни капли.

— Аккуратнее.  
  
— Всё хорошо. Спасибо вам.   
  
— Не стоит. Лучше расскажи, за последний год ты не пересекалась с...  
  
Хванун не знала, какой синоним подобрать к слову «небесные», ведь для смертных мир небесных и душ казался не более, чем красивой легендой. Смертные знали о высших и низших расах, но боги оставались недосягаемыми. Её Величество бросила жалостливый взгляд на Шиён, умоляя о помощи. Девушка тут же помогла:   
  
— Монахами, практикующими магию?   
  
Шиён забрала у девушки бинты и кинула в один из тазов с водой. Она странно посмотрела сначала на одну, затем на вторую.   
  
— Магию? Господа, вы про лечение иглоукалыванием?  
  
Шиён и Хванун переглянулись.  
  
— Нет. Скорее про вещи, которым нельзя найти объяснение? Например... — Глаза Хванун забегали по комнате в поисках подсказки.  
  
— Например, падающих с неба мечей, — быстро нашлась Шиён. Хванун изумлённо вздёрнула брови.   
  
Подавальщица задумалась на секунду и покачала головой.   
  
— Единственные странные вещи, что со мной происходили за всю жизнь, это люди, что помогали мне безвозмездно. Обычно всем нужны или деньги, или тело. Но магия… Думаю, если бы увидела её где-либо, то точно запомнила бы.  
  
— И много таких было?   
  
— Кого?

— Кто помогал безвозмездно.

— Всего трое. Но я не знаю, что нужно вам, госпожа, поэтому, возможно, четверо, — девушка неловко потупила взгляд.   
  
Хванун ничего не ответила, только нахмурила лоб и села на пол возле кровати. Шиён хотела возмутиться, но в её голове тут же прозвучало холодное « _Не нужно_ ». Неожиданно складка меж тёмных бровей резко разгладилась.  
  
— Я совсем забыла спросить. Как тебя зовут?   
  
— Чочжу, госпожа.   
  
— Серьёзно? Твои родители настолько тебя ненавидели? Мне не нравится это имя.   
  
— На диалекте центральных племён разве это не означает проклятье? — задумчиво протянула Шиён.   
  
— Поэтому оно мне и не нравится. Давай я лучше буду называть тебя Ён*?   
  
Шиён окончательно смешалась со стеной. Королева я её немного пугала. Она бы с радостью согласилась принять животную форму и уползти под половицы на ближайшие тридцать лет.   
  
— Называйте, как хотите, я просто уже привыкла к родному имени. Но раз оно вам так не нравится, можете хоть собакой назвать, я не обижусь.   
  
— Кстати, о собаках. С кем ты чаще всего общалась в последние дни?  
  
— Посетители в чаёвне, хозяйка чаёвни и господин Чхве.   
  
— А эти следы...   
  
— Не важно.   
  
— А мне кажется, важно. У тебя на теле почти нет живого места. Кто так с тобой зверски обходится? Господин Чхве? Хозяйка?   
  
Чочжу-Ён отрицательно покачала головой.   
  
— Хозяйка бы не посмела. Она много кричит, но совсем беззлобная.   
  
— Значит, господин Чхве?   
  
— ...  
  
— Слушай, я понимаю, ты боишься последствий. Но я сомневаюсь, что ты вернёшься туда. Я не запугиваю, просто...  
  
— Я помню, что сделала. Можете не объяснять. Я одного не пойму: зачем вам потребовалось меня спасать. У меня за душой ни гроша, да и души, наверное, как таковой, нет. Проще было бы дать мне умереть. Любой, кто проявлял ко мне милосердие, либо умирал, либо пропадал без следа.   
  
Хванун, казалось, ухватилась за «пропавших без следа», но поймала себя на мысли, что, возможно, она сильно давит на девушку своими расспросами.   
  
— Я поняла тебя. Лучше отдохни, а после поговорим. Ты слишком слаба сейчас.   
  
Она наклонилась к ней и откинула длинную чёлку со лба, стараясь не задеть раны на висках. Ён от такого жеста одновременно и напрягалась, и удивилась.   
  
— Меньше прячь глаза. Они у тебя не настолько страшные.   
  
После этой фразы челюсть Шиён была найдена на полу. Сама Ён, видимо, сочла это за глупую шутку и не знала, что ответить.   
  
— Я пойду.   
  
Хванун кивнула Шиён, и та наслала на девушку сонные чары щелчком пальцев.

После свержения с небес клан змей лишился какой-либо магии, но покровительство Королевства Душ позволило им заимствовать силы. Правда, на большие заклинания их не хватало, поскольку природа их духов отличалась, а не потому что Её Величество жадничала. Тем не менее, сотворить заклинание сна или заставить метлу подметать за тебя для клана змей не составляло большого труда. К тому же они отдавали предпочтение боевому духу и свойствам собственной крови. Кровь клана змей могла воскресить бессмертного и стать противоядием для смертных, но если её вовремя не заговорить, то она оставляла сильные ожоги как на людях, так и на небесных, которые не сводились никаким из заклинаний.   
  
— Как Гиук?  
  
— Судя по моим ощущениям, он в порядке. Только...  
  
— Только что?  
  
— Он, кажется, злится.  
  
— Лугару поистине надоедливая раса, если смогли вывести из себя этого невинного ребёнка.  
  
— Этот невинный ребёнок сейчас наверняка откусит кому-нибудь голову. Кстати, я не уверена, что проблема, хм, в лугару.  
  
— А я уверена.  
  
— Эта подданная не смеет перечить. Но вот насчёт уверенности... Вы... Её пугаете, мне кажется. Но мне только кажется, сами понимаете.  
  
— Не нужно формальности. Ты служишь мне больше десяти тысяч лет, а всё ещё боишься меня, будто у меня хоть раз был повод усомниться в твоей верности.   
  
— Наказом матушки было служить вам... тебе. Я слишком привыкла смотреть на звёзды снизу, а не сиять рядом с ними.   
  
— Забудь. Мне не нравится эта иерархия с чинами. Я давно подумываю, чтобы дать многим наместникам вольную, но не делаю этого по одной простой причине.  
  
— Металгелы?   
  
— Вольная развяжет им руки, и тогда они будут вправе устроить бунт на любом облачном уровне, как было при Кюемандо. Жажда войны у них в крови, поэтому нужно их контролировать. К тому же отец... Не важно.  
  
— Я могу кое-что спросить? — Хванун ответила короткой улыбкой. — Клинок, что мы ищем, мог угодить в Нижние земли?  
  
— Если бы это было правдой, он бы давно уже был у меня. Отец и мухи не пропустит в свои земли, а тут небесный артефакт, хотя вероятность того, что какие-то из артефактов могут туда попасть, есть.  
  
— Что будет с небожителями, если кто-то из них спустится в Нижние земли? Кроме нас.  
  
— Ну одна же спустилась. Чем это кончилось, ты в курсе.   
  
— Разве Основатель не хотел, чтобы она пришла сама?  
  
— Даже при всей его кровожадности, отец не стал бы нападать со спины. То, что его душа в залоге Обскура, ещё не значит, что у него нет принципов.   
  
— Это правда, что когда Её Величество была ребёнкой, а Отец-основатель не ушёл на покой в Нижние земли, он губил за день по несколько государств?   
  
Хванун усмехнулась.  
  
— Ты права лишь отчасти, Шиён. Это всё, что я могу сказать. С Нижним Королевством душ не все так просто, но отец взял с меня обещание, что ни одна живая душа не узнает подробностей, пока он не даст добро.   
  
— Прости. Мне нужно знать меру.   
  
— Да ничего страшного, у тебя ещё целая вечность впереди завалить меня вопросами. Считай это небольшой тренировкой.   
  
— Тогда я могу продолжить?  
  
— Попробуй.   
  
— Это правда, что некоторые смертные рождаются с меткой Обскура? А после смерти они без вознесения становятся бессмертными? Я читала что-то похожее в «Писании временных тысячелетий», но там нет абсолютно ничего, кроме пары фраз.  
  
— Дети, рождённые Обскуром? Безусловно такие есть, но за все свои года я знала лишь два таких случая. Тебе для чего?  
  
Шиён неожиданно стушевалась, поджав губы.  
  
— Когда я была совсем маленькой, змеиный оракул изрёк пророчество для меня. Я не особо об этом волнуюсь, правда, но его словами было... Если вкратце, то однажды моя жизнь будет полностью посвящена жизни смертной. И я вот думаю, если это правда, значит ли это, что моё счастье будет длиной в миг? Или есть возможность достичь бессмертия без вознесения?   
  
— Такой способ, безусловно, есть, но к метке Обскура он не имеет отношения. Ты... Веришь во все эти пророчества?   
  
— Это змеиный оракул. Как можно не...  
  
— Прости, я постоянно забываю, что вы в прошлом небесный клан.   
  
Шиён ничуть не оскорбилась и улыбнулась, уперевшись плечами на дверь.   
  
— Ты ведь не небесная.   
  
— Да, но и мой способ достижения бессмертия не совсем стандартный. Мне помог отец. Но вам всем он помогать не будет. Его доверия во всех пяти мирах заслуживаю только я. Все остальные либо умерли, либо под подозрением. Но что касается бессмертия... У гардезду есть вечный камень изо льда. Его не возьмёт ни один огонь, если это не Первая Огня. Если дать этот камень в руки человеку, он обретёт бессмертие.   
  
— Это бессмысленно. Гардезду отвернулись от трёх миров, когда пал Первый Воды. Они не то что не подпустят к камню, они даже разговаривать не станут.   
  
— Других способов я не знаю. Прости.   
  
— Вы не обязаны извиняться... То есть ты.   
  
— Когда мы найдём клинок мерцающего света, вы вернётесь в королевство, а я последую в Нижние земли. Я расспрошу отца об этом. Он, очевидно, знает больше меня.  
  
— Ещё расспроси его о том, как делать комплименты.   
  
Хванун вопросительно приподняла одну бровь. Она правда не понимала, что имела в виду Шиён. Та кивнула в сторону спящей Ён. Хванун задумалась, но так ничего и не поняла. Шиён поняла, что самое время рыть себе могилу, поэтому поспешила перевести тему.   
  
— Что нам с ней делать после того, как всё выясним?   
  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что лугару сами потеряли клинок, поэтому цепляются ко всем, от кого несёт небесными. Вероятно, она даже не знала, с кем имеет дело, общаясь с небожителями. Я пока не знаю, можно ли её как-то использовать, но я бы хотела, кхм, ей немного помочь. Не похоже, что она врала, говоря, что не сталкивалась с магией.   
  
— Воспоминания, что ты увидела. Там было что-нибудь важное?   
  
Хванун покачала головой.   
  
— Там одна темнота. Разве что... Нет, это не то.   
  
— Что?   
  
— Некоторое время она жила у старухи, которая относилась к ней, как...  
  
— К пустому месту?  
  
— Наоборот. Но она быстро умерла. Но это воспоминание очень светлое, поэтому слишком яркое. Но в основном там темнота. Ещё был молодой мужчина в её детстве, лицо я не разглядела, но он тоже как светлое пятно в её памяти. А так… Ничего.  
  
— Неужели её жизнь настолько ужасна? — изумилась Шиён.  
  
Хванун промолчала, посмотрев на свои ботинки.   
  
— Сколько смотрю на смертных, понимаю, что нынешнее поколение небесных ничуть не отличается от них в плане жестокости. Сейчас почти не осталось тех, кто рождён богами, в основном это вознёсшиеся до небес и назначенные высшими.   
  
— А как же высшие боги небес?   
  
— Их девять. Думаешь, этого достаточно?  
  
— Нет, но любой из богов может вознестись до высшего, а высший бессмертный до бога. Этот цикл не прекращался никогда.  
  
— Им на это нужны годы шлифовки. Высшие боги опасны, не спорю, но пока они сами боятся нас, волноваться особо не о чем.   
  
— Я понимаю, но меня куда больше волнуют лугару и подставная война с саламандрами. Мы спустились к смертным не только ради одного клинка, верно?   
  
— ...  
  
— Что-то случилось с Основателем?  
  
— Вы с братом весьма проницательны. Иногда я забываю, что змеи видят сквозь закрытые веки. С отцом всё хорошо, просто я... Проверяю.  
  
— Сколько душ он сможет поглотить на этот раз?   
  
Хванун покачала головой.   
  
— Души этих смертных настолько нищие, что они как крупица в небе. Найти те самые крайне сложно. В последние три тысячи лет отец занимался этим сам, но со времён основания королевства он собрал лишь десятую часть.   
  
Шиён неожиданно поняла, почему численность королевства душ сократилась за последние годы, и закатила глаза. Всё вставало на свои места. Королева искусно скрывала тот факт, что её отец переживает не лучшие времена, путём умаления своих заслуг. Шиён так же поняла, что все пять миров содрогнутся, если Хванун хоть на секунду разорвёт глубокую связь верности и долга со своим отцом. Оставалось только разобраться, какую в этом роль играет артефакт, упавший с Небес, и что делать со смертной девушкой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - значение имени на корейском буквально дух, душа, храбрый.


	6. Глава 6

  
Двери зала резко растворились, и все присутствующие, кроме бессознательного Сохо, встали. В Химельсе явился никто иной как верховных бог Первых небес. Его появление привычно вызвало много эха в небесном дворце. Конхи двигался очень быстро, из-за чего одному из стражников прилетело по лицу копной огненно-красных волос. Его Величество, по их догадкам, возвратился с источников, представ перед всеми в лёгких красно-синих одеждах. В Химельсе никто не знал, что это был его обычный мирской наряд, а в королевскую парчу он облачался только на праздниках и встречах с другими верховными богинями. Конхи не привык к тяжёлым одеждам, в то время как в Химельсе гарантией статуса являлось одеяние, выбранное по принципу «чем тяжелее, тем лучше». Правда, если император затягивал себя чуть ли не в каркас из небесного титана, то принц носил куда менее вычурные одежды с небесной вязью вороньего клана по краям. Разве что в его золотой пояс были вплетены чёрные жемчужины, дарованные потомками бессмертного клана двуглавых морских коньков с Пятых Небес. Считалось, что, если раздавить одну такую жемчужину, гнев морской бездны обрушится на твоих врагов. Этот ритуал Ёнчжо заставили пройти ещё в детстве – ему тогда даже десяти тысяч лет ещё не было. С тех пор ни в одном бою принц не пострадал. Да только случаев и не предвиделось особых. Девятые небеса тщательно охранялись со всем сторон света, а волнения происходили чаще ниже Седьмых Небес. Единственный раз был при Кюемандо, и то, тогда до Девятых Небес призрачная армия так и не добралась. Принцу на тот момент едва минуло двенадцать тысяч лет. Мастер просто привёл его на поле боя по приказу Его Величества и приказал смотреть. Ёнчжо насмотрелся, но в бое участия так и не принял. В то время истребили почти весь клан восьмирогих, изгнали клан змей. Отдали Седьмые Небеса клану кошек, а принц Восьмых Небес исчез на десять тысяч лет без единого упоминания где-либо. Теперь этот принц без сознания лежал прямо перед ним с крайне напряжённым лицом и без единого намёка на безмятежность. Даже во _сне_ его обуревали тёмные мысли.  
  
Конхи беспардонно отодвинул Гонхака, преграждающего проход к Его Высочеству, и присел на пол возле принца. От предложенных подушек он отказался.  
  
— Выйдете все, господа.  
  
Четверо голов повернулись в сторону Ёнчжо.  
  
— Мне нужно больше места. Пожалуйста, выйдете.  
  
Юбин опешила. Бог нижних Небес оказался куда более беспардонным, чем Его Высочество третий принц. Но Ёнчжо спокойно кивнул и стрельнул глазами в сторону богов. Гонхак и Юбин покинули зал. Мастер остался стоять рядом с принцем и направился в сторону другого выхода.  
  
— Следуй за мной.  
  
Его холодный взгляд коснулся сначала одного принца, затем другого. Он двигался чёрной тенью, точно призрак, держа руку на поясе с мечом. Ёнчжо знал, что Ёнхун держал руки на оружии только в ситуациях крайней нервозности, чтобы скрыть малейшую дрожь в руках. Без лишних слов он направился за своим мастером, как хорошо выдрессированный питомец. Ёнчжо не понимал, куда именно его хочет отвести Ёнхун, ведь второй выход из зала советов вёл либо в императорские покои, либо на Террасу Трёх Времён. Всю дорогу Мастер оставался непоколебим, как гора Цяньшань, и только когда они повернули к террасе, его плечи опустились, и Ёнхун, не оборачиваясь, спросил:  
  
— Этот принц вёл себя странно при встрече, Ваше Высочество?  
  
— Смотря что значит «странно» в твоём... вашем понимании.  
  
Они подошли к забвенному барьеру. Если бы сделали ещё сотню шагов, дошли бы до портала, ведущего к перекрестку тысячи дорог. Наследный принц узнал это место. Его Мастер любил проводить здесь дни в уединении, правда, он редко кому позволял бывать здесь. Особенно Ёнчжо, что столько лет старался стать ближе Ёнхуну, но натыкался на стену из безмолвного камня. У него уже давно сложилось смутное подозрение, что Мастер его ненавидел. Поэтому сегодняшний поступок его изрядно удивил.  
  
— Такие приступы бывали у него раньше?  
  
— Я не знаю, Ваша Светлость. Мы разговаривали сегодня впервые.  
  
— Я сам о нём знал только то, что они с Гонмин похожи как две капли воды. Не более.  
  
— Он заинтересовал вас, — понял Ёнчжо. Его взгляд помрачнел. Мастер был готов смотреть с интересом на кого угодно, но только не на него.  
  
Ёнхун, наконец, обернулся. Его длинный конский хвост не шелохнулся ни на миллиметр, как и прядь, чёрной волной спадающая на правую сторону лица. Его шаг, его лицо, его голос... Он словно весь был вылит из камня, но их тысячелетние тренировки доказывали обратное. Ёнхун всё ещё состоял из плоти и крови. У Ёнчжо неприятно закололо в груди. Временами он отказывался верить, что у Ёнхуна есть душа. Сердце так вообще из самого прочного алмаза.  
  
— Он не интересен мне как бессмертный или личность, но вот его болезнь... Здесь что-то не так.  
  
— Вы сами сказали, что это из-за неправильных медитаций.  
  
— Это было лишь предположением.  
  
— Следует ли мне отозвать прибытие на Третьи Небеса? Я буду чувствовать себя виноватым, если с кем-то из небесных бессмертных что-то случится по моей вине.  
  
— Не выходи из реки, находясь в ней по пояс. У тебя будет хорошая возможность проследить за ним. Сделай это для Девяти Небес.  
  
Ёнчжо его услышал, но промолчал. Принц понимал. Мастер просил это сделать вовсе не для Девяти Небес. Он просил это сделать для него. Ёнхун знал, что Ёнчжо не откажется.  
  
И всё же Ёнчжо было не по себе. Он испугался произошедшего с принцем Восьмых Небес. Ему казалось, что в случившемся есть доля и его вины, но внешне он всё ещё казался спокойнее штиля в море.  
  
— Ты неспокоен.  
  
— Мастер слишком хорошо меня знает, — улыбнулся Ёнчжо. — Вы привели меня сюда сегодня... Спасибо.  
  
Ёнхун смотрел на него две секунды и одобрительно кивнул.  
  
— Я разговаривал с Его Величеством до рассеивания облаков. Он обеспокоен ситуацией с расой саламандр в смертном мире.  
  
— Я слышал, они уже готовы бросить вызов королевству Душ, чтобы избавиться от смертных, сдавшись призрачным. Но смертные не так просты, как кажется. Даже не зная о нашем существовании и будучи самыми уязвимыми во всех пяти мирах, они умудряются подчинять себе низшие бессмертные расы.  
  
Ёнхун сложил руки на груди и встал к принцу вполоборота.  
  
— Напомни, какая из трёх сил важнее всего в бою, а какая меньше всего.  
  
— Важнее всего духовная, затем умственная и только потом физическая.  
  
— Именно. Пускай у смертных нет духовных сил, у них всё ещё есть ум. У низших же рас, таких как фейри и саламандры, ум стоит на последнем месте, а духовные силы развиты слабо. Так что же здесь сложного?  
  
— Этот ученик провинился в незнании и готов понести наказание.  
  
Наследный принц склонил голову перед своим Мастером.  
  
— Пока ты не научишься быть внимательным к деталям, ты не сможешь управлять Девятью Небесами.  
  
— Я буду шлифовать свои тело, разум и дух сколько потребуется.  
  
— Естественно ты будешь. У тебя нет другого выхода.  
  
Он говорил ему это чуть ли не каждый день. И чуть ли не каждый день Ёнчжо соглашался, потому что выбора у него действительно не было. Но чем больше времени проходило, тем больше принцу казалось, что он не готов. В такие моменты принц любил вспоминать свою мать, что имела право занять престол, но предпочла праздной жизни на небесах забвение.  
  
— Мастер, когда вы обучали моего отца, он был таким же ужасным учеником, как я?  
  
— Я никогда не называл тебя ужасным учеником.  
  
_«Но вы так думали»._  
  
— Простите. Пойду проверю, как там Его Высочество.  
  
— Верховный бог запечатал двери, даже не думай. Можешь пока побыть рядом со мной.  
  
Принц улыбнулся и встал рядом с Мастером. Во внеучебное время ему редко предоставлялась такая возможность.  
  
— Вы когда-нибудь видели верховную богиню Восьми Небес в бою?  
  
— Один раз. Во время Кюемандо, когда я отвёл вас к периферии сражения. Гонмин тогда была ещё совсем юной и бездумно рассекала облака своим веером. Её главной ошибкой была её невнимательность, но с годами Её Величество отшлифовала и дух, и разум. А вот Его Высочество... Сегодня я видел его впервые. Видимо, уже тогда он был ни на что не годен, если даже его макушка не мелькнула на поле боя.  
  
Ёнчжо задели слова Мастера. У него почему-то появилось резкое желание оправдать Его Высочество третьего принца. Он всё ещё помнил апельсиновый дождь. Это нельзя было назвать _«ни на что не годен»._  
  
— Разве дождь тысячи апельсиновых лепестков — мелочь?  
  
— Покойный отец первого генерала любил превращать клинки в цветы, когда ему нечем было заняться, но использовать в бою... Будь он жив, поднял бы на смех этого третьего принца.  
  
— Иногда я забываю, что Мастер такой древний и знал самого Паяла.  
  
Ёнхун кинул на него осуждающий взгляд.  
  
— На Девятых Небесах не принято произносить имя предателя.  
  
— Этот ученик не перестаёт разочаровывать своего учителя.  
  
— Не бери в голову, — неожиданно отмахнулся Ёнхун и посмотрел на линию горизонта. — Я не знал его. Моё возвышение произошло в день, когда он умер.  
  
— Вы прежде никогда не говорили о своём вознесении. Я могу узнать, кем был Мастер в смертной жизни?  
  
Ёнхун покосился в его сторону и лишь коротко усмехнулся.  
  
— Я не помню.  
  
— Вы посетили тогда Забвенные источники на Восьмых Небесах или пили оттуда воду?  
  
— Возможно. Впрочем, неважно. Кажется, Конхи закончил. Энергетическое поле спало. Дай ему ещё пять минут.  
  
Ёнчжо обернулся и хмуро посмотрел вход во дворец. Он не знал, что высший бог медицины вытворял там с третьим принцем, но его смущала та сила, с которой пало защитное поле.  
  
Пока он размышлял, в дворце происходило уже привычное для двух богов действие.   
  
Верховному богу медицины буквально силой приходилось притягивать к третьему принцу его обезумевший дух. Только не боевой, а обычный, потому что силы он его запечатал, едва оказался поблизости. Дух тела было куда сложнее приструнить, нежели силы. Силы всегда можно было восполнить медитациями, обновлением или лекарствами, в то время как искажение истинного духа могло повлечь за собой кучу проблем. На Восьмых Небесах полагали, что причина в том, что дух Сохо был слабым с рождения, но истинное положение вещей знали единицы. И одной из таких единиц был Конхи.  
  
До него не сразу дошло, что проблема на этот раз состояла не в вышедшем из себя (буквально) Сохо, а в том, что заставило его это сделать.  
  
— Вы серьёзно не могли найти момент лучше? — обратился он к пустоте, попутно разрывая духовные сети, которыми он окутал принца. Серебристое свечение окутало его с головы до ног. — Почему вместо вашей благодарности он получает это?  
  
Последнее заклинание заставило Сохо принять истинную форму, при виде которой бог Первых Небес нахмурился. Он позвонил в колокольчик, что поднял ветер в закрытом помещении, который заставил душу снова соединиться с телом. В тот же момент духовные сети исчезли.  
  
Через пару секунд Сохо с большим трудом открыл глаза, сощурившись от яркого света и столкнувшись с озадаченным выражением лица Конхи.  
  
— А ты быстро, — хмыкнул верховный бог и преспокойно приземлился на мраморный пол и принялся перебирать дощечки на браслете. — Правда, я не понял, который из двоих помешал тебе на этот раз.  
  
— Оба.  
  
Сохо протёр глаза и сел на кушетке, на которую его положили. Он где-то с минуту молчал, а потом, будто от испуга, резко повернулся к Конхи.  
  
— Его Высочество...  
  
— Я их выгнал, можешь не беспокоиться. Кстати, оглушать тебя было не лучшим решением. Кое-кто слишком многое о себе возомнил. Я не про Его Высочество, а про...  
  
— Я понял. Кто-нибудь знает?  
  
— Мой дорогой принц, я же говорил тебе не беспокоиться. Единственные, кто в курсе всего, это ты, я и твоя ныне покойная матушка. Я на пытки Гонмин не поддался, а тут кучка недоумевающих коллег сверху. Пф, слишком много чести. Может, расскажешь, что их так вывело?  
  
— Я видел генерала-феникса...  
  
Конхи вопросительно вздёрнул брови.  
  
— Мне казалось, ты научился игнорировать его.  
  
— ...И ещё кое-кого.  
  
— Кое-кого? А, то есть этот ответить не в состоянии?  
  
— Не буди его. Лучше скажи, кто в Химельсе ходит в чёрных одеждах? Я не помню, как наследный принц к нему обращался.  
  
Верховный бог закатил глаза и недовольно цокнул языком.  
  
— О великий Вогонь, этого ещё не хватало! Даже... Даже не думай к нему подходить. Лучше расспрашивай этого своего. Он-то всё знает.  
  
— Конхи.  
  
— Ай?  
  
— Кто он?  
  
— Это Чжин Ёнхун, обскур его побрал бы. Боевой мастер императорской семьи со времён падения первой императрицы. Возвысился, когда... Пала Вода. Его навыки ведения войны... ужасны. Он испортил моего дорого друга, грёбаный варвар.  
  
Сохо почувствовал, как у него звенит в голове от столь громких речей Конхи. Но эта боль оказалась куда приятней той, чем когда его раздавило чужими эмоциями. Сохо терпеть не мог генерала-феникса, в то время как Конхи в нём души не чаял. Да и Гонмин видела в нём хорошего соратника и друга.  
  
— Кстати, не хочешь рассказать, почему у твоей истинн...  
  
— Нет, — резко оборвал его Сохо. — Сколько сейчас времени?  
  
— Облака рассеялись час назад. По собственным ощущениям тебе нужен отдых? Духовные силы на этот раз в целостности и сохранности, но не будешь же ты говорить Его Высочеству, что у тебя две язвы на душе, которые взбеленились не вовремя и решили вытолкать тебя из собственного тела.  
  
— Ты всегда такой... Такой...  
  
— Честный?  
  
— Назойливый.  
  
— Вы посмотрите на него. Этот древнейший ему помогает, а он...  
  
— Этот древнейший временами слишком много думает.  
  
— Мне скучно у себя во дворце. Ни интриг, ни скандалов, ни войны. Поэтому эти две паразитирующие душонки в твоём теле единственный праздник жизни для меня, ты уж извини за откровенность.  
  
— Когда я уйду, ты совсем зачахнешь от скуки.  
  
Конхи неожиданно посерьёзнел.  
  
— Ты действительно думаешь, что шлифовка поможет подавить их?  
  
— Да. Но для начала мне нужно найти первого ученика Паяла.  
  
— Донмёна? — Сохо кивнул. — Этот старый перечник даже с Гонхаком раз в тысячу лет говорит. У него сложный характер. К тому же мы, драконы, никогда не ладили с морскими коньками. Он очень нелюдимый и вообще, если найдёшь, тебе несказанно повезёт. Хребет Цяньшань огромен, а ты был лишь в у второго уровня. Ну а если он ещё и согласится, считай, ты баловень небес.  
  
— Я всё равно попытаюсь. Пятьдесят тысяч лет далеко не максимальный срок моей шлифовки на Цяньшань. Я готов совершенствоваться вечность. И я не хочу подвергать Гонмин страху за каждый волосок на моей голове. Ей давно пора начать жить ради себя.  
  
— Ну, на данный момент она этим и занята.  
  
— Это не жизнь.  
  
— Ты сейчас решил обесценить всех смертных, мой друг? — Сохо покачал головой. — Тогда что?  
  
— Кто из небожителей, по-твоему, страдает больше всего?  
  
Конхи запнулся. Ему отчего-то сделалось дурно, и он принялся ещё быстрее перебирать дощечки-бусины. Ну него говорить же третьему принцу восьмирогих, что он считает весь их клан великими страдальцами, в особенности самого принца. Зная его характер, верховный бог медицины понимал: тот сочтёт, что его опять назвали убожеством. Поэтому Конхи сказал первое, что пришло в голову:  
  
— Ну, каждый так или иначе пережил какие-то потери и испытал горе утраты.  
  
— На фоне человеческих страданий наши ничего не значат. Нас лечит время, их — только смерть. Но Гонмин всё ещё жива, поэтому вся её жизнь в смертном мире превратилась в один большой клубок страданий. Мне больно за неё.  
  
— Друг мой, осталось полтора года, вот увидишь, как быстро всё это закончится. Для вечности два года это ничто. Сущая мелочь. Тебе однажды, кстати, тоже предстоит испытание, так что...  
  
— Я не против. Моя жизнь слишком беспечна, чтобы понимать проблемы людей.  
  
Конхи открыл и закрыл рот, как будто что-то хотел сказать, но передумал. Спорить с принцем он не любил. У них слишком сильно отличались представления о беспечности.  
  
— Что-то не так?  
  
— Всё так. Просто... Твоя шлифовка сказывается, видимо. Боюсь подумать, что будет после второй. Кстати, что ты собираешься сказать Его Высочеству? Я не сильно тактичен, могу лишний раз всё испортить. Сам понимаешь.  
  
— Просто скажу, что использовал неверный способ медитации после травмы. Но вот его Мастер... Он слишком странно на меня смотрел. Я боюсь пересекаться с этим бессмертным вновь, вдруг _Он_ опять проснётся.  
  
— Я так понимаю, моему дорогому другу стоит уступить первое место главных раздражителей Его Высочества?  
  
Сохо усмехнулся, но ничего не ответил. Гонхак его определённо раздражал, но раздражение не суть ненависть. Терпеть лучшего друга Гонмин не было такой уж пыткой. _Не для Сохо_ , по крайней мере.

Он поднялся и прошёл всего пару шагов прежде, чем дверь зала открылись.  
  
— Вам уже стало лучше, — с порога заметил принц, не выглядя удивлённым. Конхи продолжал сидеть на холодном полу и перебирать бусины в браслете, смотря на этих двоих. Наследный принц девяти небес вопросительно посмотрел на верховного бога медицины, на что тот кивнул, будто понял его с одного взгляда.  
  
Сохо коротко кивнул и осмотрел принца. Он выглядел так, будто его голову разом захватило тысячей мыслей.  
  
— Когда мы отбываем на Третьи Небеса, Ваше Высочество?  
  
Принц на него хмуро посмотрел и сложил руки за спиной.  
  
— Вы уверены, что...  
  
— Да, уверен. Я не могу надолго оставлять Восьмые Небеса без присмотра, поэтому чем раньше, тем лучше.  
  
— Вы правы, — согласился Ёнчжо. — Вы точно хорошо себя чувствуете?  
  
— Не подвергайте сомнению мои методы, юный принц, — голос Конхи прозвенел по залу, как колокольчик в его руке.  
  
Сохо усмехнулся. Конхи всегда знал, как грамотно перетянуть на себя внимание. Верховный бог Первых Небес поднялся и направился на выход.  
  
— Пойду поговорю с Его Светлостью. Гонхак у себя?  
  
— Да.  
  
Стоило богу в красно-синих одеждах покинуть зал, как всё внимание принцев было обращено друг на друга.  
  
— Прошу прощения за предоставленные неудобства. После ранения я избрал неверный путь восстановления духовных сил и напугал вас.  
  
— Вы после пробуждения весьма... тактичны.  
  
Сохо почти сразу изменился в лице и сложил руки на груди. Он уже и забыл, с кем имел дело.  
  
— Не обольщайтесь особо на этот счёт, Ваше Высочество. Я просто немного устал.  
  
Он протёр глаза и посмотрел в сторону выхода.  
  
— Возможно, мой вопрос покажется вам неожиданным, но ваш Мастер будет на Третьих Небесах?  
  
С хмурого взгляд Ёнчжо изменился на вопросительный.  
  
— Вы разве не в курсе?  
  
— Не в курсе чего?  
  
— Мастеру дворца Химельсе запрещено спускаться с Девятых Небес.  
  
Сохо промолчал, а вот _Они_ опять проснулись дали о себе знать.  
  
«Очень интересно».  
  
«Хм».  
  



	7. Глава 7

Гиук свесился вниз головой с огромного сука и посмотрел на приближающиеся огоньки. Он свистнул и огоньки тотчас же приблизились к его носу. В них он узнал блуждающие души. Он по-змеиному зашипел на них, из-за чего те сразу же бросились врассыпную.  
  
— Хотите найти свои тела, сначала выполните мою просьбу, — едко просмеялся он.  
  
Огоньки снова приблизились к нему в ритме танца и принялись слушать. Гиук методично инструктировал их несколько минут, после чего те разлетелись в разные стороны. Бессмертный ловко принял из висячего положения сидячее и долго смотрел поверх крыш домов. Наконец, он услышал то же, что слышал один из огоньков, а после подключились и остальные. Имея уши по всему городу, он теперь мог беспроблемно быть в курсе каждого вздоха курицы с окраины и каждого чиха трактирщика в центре города.  
  
На нос что-то капнуло. Он дёрнулся от страха, но это оказалось лишь каплей дождя. Уже начинало темнеть, и городские расходились по домам, а кто-то — по гостям. Гиука в тени большого дерева никто не замечал, и он преспокойненько сидел себе на старом суке и насвистывал под нос тихую мелодию в ожидании новостей.  
  
Неожиданно его ушей коснулся неприятное рычание.  
  
— А вот и теплокровные верзилы лугару, — улыбнулся он и в один прыжок преодолел расстояние от дуба до ближайшей крыши, с которой тотчас же посыпалась черепица. Ему пришлось использовать заклинание невидимости, чтобы не спугнуть детей во внутреннем дворе этого дома.  
  
Бессмертный ловко маневрировал по крышам, пока не достиг здания, возле которого рычание и раздалось.   
  
— Куда только мог пропасть этот чёртов клинок? Король будет в бешенстве, Эрик. Ещё и Кхан куда-то запропастился, так бы и оттаскал ща его медвежью морду, скотины кусок.  
  
— В последний раз он говорил, что учуял запах небожителя, и пропал. Думаешь, попался?  
  
— Может быть. Но если сюда вмешаются небесные, ты понимаешь, что нас съедят заживо? Помимо того, что утаили, так ещё и потеряли.  
  
С другого конца улицы послышалось лошадиное фырканье. Гиук, всё ещё находясь под чарами невидимости, обратил внимание на всадника в богатых расписных одеждах. Тот быстро спешился и подошёл к кучке лугару. По эмблеме на красном плаще Гиук понял, что незнакомец был членом городской жандармерии. Юноша учуял цветочный запах, оседающий солью на языке, и усмехнулся. С каких пор фейри общаются с лугару?  
  
— Вашего товарища убили, — грубо произнёс фейри и кинул двоим лугару серый мешок с чем-то. — Прах воняет ещё отвратительнее, чем вы сами. Убожество.  
  
Поняв, что в мешке, лугару выпучили глаза и покосились на оппонента.  
  
— Призраки их раздери, вмешались-таки. Ну всё, мы попали.  
  
— Наконец-то одним мерзким кланом будет меньше, ха, — усмехнулся фейри и снова запрыгнул на лошадь. — Передайте королю лугару, чтобы лучше выбирал ближних. Слышал, ту небесную железку перепродала какая-то девица на чёрном рынке в Анлу.  
  
Гиук бесшумно спрыгнул с крыши, приземлившись на мягкий песок.  
  
— Что ещё за девица? — недовольно откликнулся Эрик.  
  
— Одна из ваших или преобразившаяся в кого-то из ваших. Тамошние сказали, у неё ещё шрам под глазом был и волосы как серебро. Думайте сами, нас ваши проблемы не касаются.  
  
— Грязный варвар, признавайся, что ты ещё скрываешь! Думаешь, мы не найдём на крылатых управу?  
  
Фейри усмехнулся и развернул коня.  
  
— Думаю, нашему императору будет интересно узнать, где находится резервация вонючих оборотней вроде вас. Хотя что от вас можно взять кроме вашей силы. Саламандры пусть и низшие, но хотя бы умные, а вы максимум в свиней обращаться умеете. Бывайте, неудачники.  
  
Фейри исчез так же быстро, как и появился, а двое лугару кричали ему ругательства вслед, пытаясь доказать, что они не свиньи, а медведи. Всё это время Гиук подпирал спиной ближайшее здание, раздумывая, где он уже слышал про девушку с шрамом под глазом. Из-за долгих раздумий он не заметил, как какой-то смертный вышел из-за угла и споткнулся об него, полетел лицом в песок.  
  
— Что за...  
  
Смертный не мог его увидеть, поэтому Гиук молча развернулся и направился к чаёвне. Той самой, где они сидели утром.  
  
Не успел он снять с себя чары невидимости, как вновь с кем-то столкнулся. Это оказалась девушка, что играла на эрху в чаёвне.  
  
— Простите, молодой господин, я вас не заметила, — чуть ли не шёпотом ответила девушка.  
  
— О, я вас помню, — быстро нашёлся Гиук. — Ваша игра чудесна, госпожа.  
  
Девушка тут же начала отнекиваться.  
  
— Можно задать вам один вопрос? — она кивнула. — В чаёвне сегодня работала девушка с забинтованными руками. Вы её знаете?  
  
— А, эта, — её голос сразу изменился. — Такая же проклятая, как и её имя. Стоило ей устроиться, у нас у всех стали происходить беды. Правда, Чочжу куда-то пропала днём. Хотя оно и к лучшему, чайники хотя бы остались целыми.   
  
— О ней что-нибудь известно? Откуда? С кем общается? Живёт?  
  
— Ой не знаю. Слышала только, что месяц назад она жила со какой-то странной старухой, но та бесследно исчезла. Поговаривают даже, что она её убила, а тело закопала в лесу. Но сомневаюсь, что ей это нужно. — Девушка замолчала, будто пытаясь что-то вспомнить. — Хозяйка говорила, что раньше Чочжу работала в публичном доме в двух кварталах отсюда личной служанкой одной из...  
  
— Я вас понял, госпожа. А где сейчас хозяйка?  
  
— Так в чаёвне ещё.  
  
Гиук поблагодарил девушку и молча проводил её взглядом. Что-то ему не давало покоя. То ли её болтливость, то ли необычайно тихий голос, то ли манера поведения. Где-то он уже такое видел. И эта манера речи… Где же?  
  
Он свистнул, призвав огоньки, и рассредоточил их по чаёвне и публичному дому. Правда, когда до него начали доноситься звуки из второго места, Гиук весь раскраснелся, случайно обернулся в змею, но придя в нормальное состояние, поспешил переключить внимание на случайные разговоры прохожих. Обсуждали всё, от повышения налогов вплоть до смерти бездомных на городской площади. Но о подавальщице никто даже и словом не обмолвился.  
  
Походив так по городу до самой ночи и вдоволь наслушавшись разговоров смертных, он вернулся на постоялый двор. Зайдя в комнату, он увидел, что девушка спала, а Шиён с Хванун о чём-то тихо перешёптывались.  
  
— Опять уснула?  
  
Шиён закатила глаза.  
  
— С божьей помощью.  
  
— Она рано или поздно начнёт подозревать. Будьте осторожны. Кхм, Ун?  
  
— Что ты узнал?  
  
— Много нового, — уклончиво начал Гиук и почесал затылок. — Для начала... Ты не помнишь среди лугару женщину, у которой бы был шрам под глазом, а волосы как серебро?  
  
Хванун задумалась, на секунду Гиуку показалось, что её мысли прояснились, но в конце концов покачала головой.  
  
— Что она сотворила?  
  
— Я застал разговор двух лугару, к которым позднее присоединился фейри из городской жандармерии.  
  
— Фейри? Они же терпеть лугару не могут, — удивилась Шиён.  
  
— Не забывай, что лугару высшая раса, а фейри — низшая. Просто у последних есть мозги решать конфликты не кулаками, а языком. Что он сказал?  
  
— Он отдал им прах того козла или я должен назвать его медведем? Хотя если подумать, вне он вообще на обезьяну больше тянет...  
  
Шиён недовольно цокнула и закатила глаза в сотый раз за сегодняшний день.  
  
— Ладно-ладно, в общем он рассказал им, что по слухам клинок мерцающего света продали на чёрном рынке. Точнее продала. Девушка со шрамом.  
  
Хванун потёрла переносицу и согнула ногу в колене, сидя на полу, чтобы опереться об него локтём.  
  
— Клинок можно не искать, я так понимаю.  
  
— Вы... Ты серьёзно сейчас? — Хванун спокойно кивнула и посмотрела на спящую девушку. — Он уже нашёл своего хозяина более, чем вероятно.  
  
— Но насколько мне известно, его хозяин почил с миром на днях.  
  
— Я имела в виду, нового хозяина. Мне от этого артефакта ни горячо, ни холодно.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Простите, что вмешиваюсь, но может, введёшь его в курс дела. Я имею в виду, твои планы насчёт Основателя.  
  
Гиук вопросительно взглянул на сестру. На его лице читался вопрос «я был прав?», на что Шиён лишь флегматично зевнула, ожидая, что Хванун всё расскажет сама. Но Хванун не пошевелилась, по-прежнему о чём-то думая. Гиуку было неловко прерывать её, и он прикусил нижнюю губу, ожидая каких-либо слов или вопросов. Бессметный поманил пальцем сестру, и Шиён быстро от стены перетекла к двери.  
  
— Если вкратце, история с клинком была лишь предлогом. Нам нужен непосредственно сам город. Все города в империи, если быть точнее. Ну или те, где было много смертей.  
  
— У Основателя нехватка призрачных?  
  
— Ну как тебе сказать...  
  
— Скажи словами.  
  
Шиён всё ещё ждала поддержки от Хванун, но та будто уснула, хотя её глаза всё ещё были открыты.  
  
— Ситуация ухудшается. Для восстановления Основателю нужны чистые души, но за последние века ситуация усугубилась. Люди стали более жестокими. Чистые души как подарок свыше, поэтому у Основателя не осталось выбора, как...  
  
— Можешь не продолжать. Я всё понял. Так что нам делать дальше? Убивать людей?  
  
Шиён молча закатила глаза. В комнате повисла тишина. Был слышен лишь треск ночных цикад. Неожиданно Хванун «очнулась».  
  
— Клинок не был таким уж и предлогом. Вы вообще когда-нибудь имели дело с духовным оружием до свержения?  
  
Гиук посмотрел на свою бледную руку с чёрными обкусанными ногтями. При преображении он аккуратно скрыл факт, что не изменил вид ногтей.  
  
— В детстве мама давала мне свой посох. Он у неё всегда сворачивался в кольцо на среднем пальце и мог превращаться в алебарду в бою, но я так и не научился им пользоваться, а потом нас отослали к тебе, и я как-то забыл.  
  
— Её Величеству удалось сохранить своё боевое оружие? Ну надо же, истинное везение. Я вообще это к тому, что это не небесный выбирает оружие, а оружие небесного. Сначала оно признаёт дух за своего хозяина, а затем уже плоть. Так или иначе, часть души отходит оружию — вы становитесь неразрывны друг с другом. Только смерть бывшего хозяина может помочь присвоить оружие себе, либо очень близкое родство, как мать и сын, например. Поэтому один такой артефакт сравним с тысячей душ умерших.  
  
— А что насчёт той падшей небожительницы, что постоянно вьётся возле Основателя? Её души недостаточно?  
  
— Мой отец может и погубил целые народы, но он бы никогда не причинил вред тем, кто ему верен. К тому же душа этой девицы чернее моей. Она только усугубила бы всё.  
  
— Могу я задать один вопрос?  
  
— Вперёд.  
  
— А если предложить ему эту? — он кивнул на спящую девушку.  
  
— Нет, она не подходит.  
  
Ответ прозвучал настолько резко, что от страха Гиук вжал голову в плечи и отошёл на два шага от Хванун.  
  
— Харин может решить иначе, — неожиданно раздался голос Шиён. — Не забывай, насколько Основатель доверяет ему. Если эта крыса сядет нам на хвост, ты можешь пострадать.  
  
— Вы оба слишком к нему предвзяты, — усмехнулась Хванун, но звучала она неуверенно. — Я с ним поговорю чуть позднее. Но сначала нужно решить, что делать с Ён.  
  
— Ён? — переспросил Гиук.  
  
— Угу, я её так назвала.

Гиук удивился, но промолчал на этот раз. Он поспешил перевести тему.  
  
— Я вот думаю, среди лугару чистых нет?  
  
Шиён вяло засмеялась.  
  
— Чувствую себя ювелиром, ищущим самоцвет в куче навоза. Усилия не оправдывают результат. В случае с лугару нас ожидает не куча, а целая гора. Фейри, сами знаете, варвары, думающие задницами. Саламандры, как показал опыт, плохо влияют на Его Превосходительство, русалки отлично прячутся, а с остальными не знаю. Куда не развернись, везде проблемы.  
  
— Если бы мы пришли за душами пяти высших рас, была бы война похуже, чем с небесными. Металгелы наши союзники, лугару не годятся, как и дефуй, собственно. Эраблы прочно обосновались на Восьмых Небесах, хотя от этих деревяшек могла быть польза. Про гардезду вообще ничего не известно уже несколько тысяч лет, может, они вымерли уже давно.  
  
Гиук усмехнулся.  
  
— Прям как их создатель.  
  
Хванун на это лишь рассмеялась.  
  
— Не пугайся, если в один прекрасный день из-за своих слов ты проснёшься во льдах и станешь обедом для гардезду. Когда-то они жестоко расправлялись с теми, кто хоть одно неверное слово говорил о Первом Воды.  
  
— Они не узнают. Нас никто здесь не слышит.  
  
В этот момент за окном прогремело, и яркая молния ударила прямиком в крышу постоялого двора.  
  
Гиук испугался и от страха поскользнулся на ровном месте. Девушки переглянулись и засмеялись. Гром сразу же стих.  
  
— Вы... У меня слов нет.  
  
Гиук надул губы. Они вот так разыгрывали его уже не впервые, но он пугался и вёлся на это всякий раз. Он с детства боялся громких звуков и грома в частности.  
  
— Змеёныш, тебя так легко напугать. Что будет, когда тебе придётся остаться одному?  
  
Он задумался. Гиук никогда не задавался мыслью, что когда-то он будет отчуждён от Хванун или вернётся в клан. Он настолько привык к ней, что считал её кем-то вроде второй матери. В итоге вместо ответа Гиук просто пожал плечами.  
  
— Я хочу спать, — честно призналась Шиён, крутя серебряный браслет на запястье. — Надеюсь, никто не против.  
  
— Простите, не заметила, что уже ночь. Можете спать на второй кровати. Я лучше прогуляюсь.  
  
Брат с сестрой переглянулись, но ничего не ответили.  
  
Хванун выпрыгнула из окна и легко приземлилась на твёрдую землю. Оглянувшись по сторонам, она не заметила ни единой души. Где-то на другом конце улицы выли собаки, а в редких окнах горел тусклый свет. Она двинулась в сторону окраины города. Под покровом ночи смешались запахи козлиной шерсти, жареной рабы и цветущей по всему городу акации. Хванун насвистывала незатейливую и услышанную где-то ранее мелодию. Она погрузилась в рой собственных мыслей, поэтому не заметила, как некто возник на горизонте. Будто почувствовав неладное, она подняла голову и столкнулась взглядом с девушкой в красных одеяниях. Ей оказалась та самая девушка с эрху. Она, как удивлённая овечка, заморгала глазами и отступила на шаг.  
  
— Можешь не переигрывать.  
  
Брови незнакомки удивлённо поползли на лоб. Хванун усмехнулась и щелкнула пальцами. Над ладонью тут же возник шар из сиреневого пламени, который в следующий момент нависло над тёмной макушкой.  
  
— Вы...  
  
Девушка выглядела едва ли озадаченной, но удивления не было и подавно. Догадки, терзавшие Хванун ещё с утра, лишний раз подтвердились. Ленивое движение двумя пальцами, и пламя охватило девушку.  
  
— Сжечь эту нелепую оболочку сразу или сам появишься? Не люблю разговаривать с _масками_. К тому же ты ведь хотел, чтобы я тебя нашла, тогда не появился бы на моём пути. Один вопрос: зачем?  
  
Девушка даже не кричала, чему было логичное объяснение. Маски, сделанные бессмертными, не могли чувствовать что-либо. Внешне они казались обычными людьми, но все их действия и слова принадлежали их хозяевам. И почерк этого хозяина узнавался Хванун без проблем. А ещё к маскам не цеплялся запах, что помогало им смешаться с толпой людей.  
  
Ответ королева душ так и не услышала. Девушка обратилась в пыль за считанные секунды.  
  
— Как жаль, — послышался позади неё бархатистый мужской голос. — Цзыли была одной из моих самых красивых масок, а ты её сожгла.  
  
Хванун, лишь слегка повернув голову, спросила:  
  
— Почему ты делаешь масками исключительно женщин?  
  
— Потому что мужчины не внушают доверия и не умеют заговаривать зубы. В этот раз, — он усмехнулся, — ты очень быстро догадалась, но вообще я действительно тебя искал, сестрица.  
  
— Сколько раз я просила не называть меня сестрицей. Мы даже не родственники, Харин.  
  
— Ну так ты...  
  
— Достаточно болтовни, — она полностью развернулась. — Что тебе нужно на этот раз?  
  
— Самую малость. Отдай мне девчонку, что ты и твои гадюки сегодня забрали.  
  
— Она представляет ценность? Ты ведь уже давно следишь за ней, я права? И зачем?  
  
— Она может вывести меня на кое-кого из небожителей. Тебе же она все равно не нужна.  
  
— Что за небожитель и с чего ты взял, что...  
  
— Так-так-так. Её Величество злится на этого достопочтенного бога, какая жалость.  
  
— Если однажды назвал себя богом смертных это ещё не значит, что так и есть. Что за небожитель?  
  
— Я сам хочу понять, кто именно. За ней уже десять лет присматривает один и тот же небожитель, но всегда в разных обличиях. Думаю, Его Светлость обрадуется, если я приведу к нему его или её. Как знать?  
  
— Зачем небожителю вмешиваться в жизнь смертной?  
  
— Сама не догадываешься? До вознесения этого бессмертного она могла быть частью его семьи. Дочерью, например.  
  
— В её воспоминаниях нет ни отца, не матери.  
  
Харин задумался, почесав бровь.  
  
— Ты смогла прочесть её воспоминания?  
  
— Да, а что?  
  
— Да ничего, просто меня после пары таких попыток чуть не поджарило до золотистой корочки.   
  
— Так тебе и надо, крыса облезлая.  
  
— Фу как грубо, Ваше Величество. Так отдашь её мне?  
  
— Ты говоришь сейчас о ней как о разменном товаре. Тебя всё устраивает?  
  
— Хм, дай-ка подумать. Да.  
  
Хванун на это лишь покачала головой. У неё чесались руки разукрасить эту хитрую лисью морду, но она побоялась, что в будущем не избежит допросов отца об этом.  
  
— Я в состоянии разобраться с тем небесным сама, а если так спешишь выслужиться перед Основателем, пойди, приведи ему страну-другую человечьих душ. Либо захвати пару сотен лугару. У тебя неплохо получается прикидываться небесными богинями, — Бессмертный вопросительно повёл бровью. — Кинжал принца Третьих Небес. Ты же перепродал его на чёрном рынке? Ты любишь притворяться девушкой, а учитывая, что ты лично встречал принцессу Третьих Небес, смог повторить её облик.  
  
— Твоя бдительность меня поражает, но здесь ты промахнулась сестрица. Я так был занят маской, что история с кинжалом полностью прошла мимо меня.  
  
Хванун нахмурилась. Не было похоже на то, что Харин врал. Но тогда вставал вопрос. Кто была той девушкой, продавшей клинок? Не сама же Ким Юхён…


	8. Глава 8

Носа коснулся едва ощутимый запах сырой земли. Едва Сохо спустился на Третьи Небеса, перед них предстал загустевший лес, из которого доносились звуки сражения. Сквозь тёмные кроны было видно примерно ничего. Рядом тенью плёлся наследный принц, его советница и отряд Заревных Ищеек небесной армии, чьи латы сверкали как алмазы. Сохо удивился, что Его Высочество не стал брать с собой генерала-феникса. Сначала он подумал, что проблема в закаленном на Третьих Небесах оружии Гонхака, но потом до него дошло, что у генерала, по крайней мере, всё ещё были духовные силы, которыми он мог сразить целую армию.  
  
Принц за прошедший час раз десять спросил о самочувствии Сохо, из-за чего у того стал дёргаться глаз. Его уже тошнило от столь напускной заботы.  
  
Ёнчжо использовал заклинание прореживания, и деревья, будто ожив, стали расходиться в стороны. Это изрядно удивило ищеек, но ничуть не тронуло Сохо, что всю жизнь провёл бок о бок эраблами. Он подумал, что принц хотел перед ним покрасоваться, но потом подумал, что без этого заклинания им было бы сложно составить картину происходящего. В глубине леса друг с другом сражались клинки и другие артефакты. Одна из небесных чакр резко описала круг и повалила разом с десяток деревьев.  
  
Сохо прикрыл глаза и собирался было сосредоточиться, как его отвлёк кашель справа. Перед ними в зелёных одеждах и с коровьими рогами на голове возникла девушка с серебряными волосами, что аккуратно вплетались в корону из золотых шипов.  
  
— Ваше Величество, — поприветствовал её Ёнчжо. Сохо быстро опомнился и сделал то же самое.  
  
— Третьи Небеса благодарны за предоставленную императорским дворцом помощь. За прошедшие два дня печати срывались, по меньшей мере, двадцать раз. Моих сил недостаточно. Прошу меня простить.  
  
Сохо почувствовал, как его сердце сжалось. Когда-то Гонмин находилась в таком же бедственном положении, как и нынешняя королева Третьих Небес, но единственным, кто тогда ей помогал, был собственный брат. Императорский дворец предпочёл сделать вид, что никакого Кюемандо не было, а смена власти прошла самым _естественным_ образом. Весь клан восьмирогих вымер _естественным_ образом. Видимо, когда под удар попало духовное оружие всех девяти небес, только в этот момент всё пошло _не_ _естественным_ путём. Зависть, обида и жалость смешались в одно целое, породив в его душе противоречивое чувство, но внешне Сохо всё ещё оставался невозмутимым. Он отгородился ото всех невидимой стеной. Третий принц не видел причин для улыбок, но его жест выражал более, чем достаточно. Сохо коснулся плеча королевы, когда та хотела упасть на колени. Ким Юхён вымученно улыбнулась и сделала шаг назад. Сохо показалось, что она затряслась.  
  
Ёнчжо как-то странно посмотрел на Сохо, но он не понимал, что наследный принц хотел этим взглядом выразить. Выглядел ли он оскорблённым? Вряд ли. Поражённым? Не факт.  
  
— Ваше Высочество, вы точно хорошо себя чувствуете?  
  
— Явно не хуже вас.  
  
«Какая дерзость», — услышал он усмешку у себя в голове, но проигнорировал это. Пока один из _них_ спал, второй пребывал в хорошем расположении духа и постоянно отвешивал острые реплики по пути к Третьим Небесах. И чем больше Сохо его затыкал, тем больше его раззадоривало.  
  
Третий принц выставил перед собой руку и прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Он даже не будет принимать истинную форму, — прошептал кто-то из отряда.  
  
— Вот же нахальство, — ответила ему вторая. На них шикнул кто-то третий.  
  
Сохо опустил руку и помассировал точку между бровями, где находилось родимое пятно в виде оленьих рожек.  
  
— Вы ему мешаете, — кинул за спину Ёнчжо. Он звучал непривычно твёрдо. У Сохо на мгновенье пропал дар речи. Какие цели преследовал принц на этот раз? Рядом не было Мастера или императора, перед которыми можно было бы выслужиться.  
  
Неожиданно перед глазами возникла яркая вспышка. Сохо дёрнулся в сторону. Раздался грохот, и две сабли приземлись у ног Её Величества. На клинках расцвели печати клана коров. На эфесах сверкали метки второй богини зари и кого ещё из клана волков. Через секунду печать затрещала и клинки разбились в пыль на тысячи осколков. Два десятка небожители замерли как вкопанные. Все прекрасно понимали: печать королевы была не в силах разбить клинки и сдалась перед чьей-то более могущественной магией. Все посмотрели на Сохо.  
  
— Этот убогий с Восьмых Небес даже не успел и пальцем пошевелить. Неужели вы могли подумать, что это моих рук дело? — он обернулся к отряду удивлённых ищеек и усмехнулся. Его руки были сцеплены за спиной, а сам он выглядел расслабленно. Все прекрасно понимали: заклинания, подобные этому, отнимали много сил, и будь его автором принц Восьмых Небес, с его-то слабыми духовными силами, он бы уже давно упал в беспамятстве. Но тогда кто?  
  
Все обратили внимание на наследного принца, но тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
  
— Ну что же вы, Ваше Высочество, не стесняйтесь признать очевидное. Вы же давно практикуете магию без рук, — раздался голос Юбин из толпы.  
  
Ответ принца заглушил раскат грома. Молния ударила прям возле королевы.  
  
— Мне это не нравится, — честно призналась Юхён, после чего направилась вглубь леса.  
  
Сохо пошёл за ней, оставив позади принца и его прихвостней.  
  
— Ваше Величество, будьте осторожнее.  
  
Юхён обернулась.  
  
— Это происходит не первый день. Поверьте, я знаю, на что иду.  
  
Королева вымученно улыбнулась, и Сохо только сейчас заострил внимание на продольном шраме, растянувшемся от нижнего века правого глаза до середины щеки. Однако же шрам выглядел старым, что свидетельствовало о его давней истории, вряд ли хоть как-то связанной с бунтом небесных артефактов.  
  
С три десятка печатей разлетелись в разные стороны. Сохо выставил перед собой руки и пробормотал что-то на небесном языке. С запада подул сильный, завывающий ветер, срывающий листья с деревьев и разносящий их по полям Нюлинь. Все небесные артефакты обратились к нему. Вместо треска оружия послышались крики населявших эти небесные артефакты душ. Часть клинков миновала его, но едва те смогли достичь своей цели, всё обратилось белыми лепестками апельсина. Вместо запаха крови нос защекотал сладкий аромат цветов. На принца нахлынули воспоминания о кровавой битве на Восьмых Небесах. Перед глазами застыло окровавленное лицо старшего брата, которого он так хотел, но не успел спасти. Огромных усилий стоило сколько не само заклинание, сколько прогнать воспоминания, что застили всё перед глазами. Он искренне ненавидел этот запах.  
  
Сохо медленно обернулся, почувствовал неловкое прикосновение к левому плечу.  
  
— Вы что-то хотели, Ваше Высочество?  
  
— Вы не отзывались три раза. Вам стоит отдохнуть, у вас...  
  
Ёнчжо неуверенно указал на свой нос, потом на нос принца. Сохо резко почувствовал вкус соли на губах. Коснувшись носа, он увидел на пальцах кровь. Третий принц усмехнулся.  
  
— Это не стоит вашего беспокойства. Просто дурная кровь, не более. Этот лес далеко не всё, ведь так?  
  
— Вы правы, — раздался голос Юхён поблизости. — Надеюсь, эти души присоединятся к их хозяевам в забвенном мире. Но я пока не знаю, что делать с оружием тех, кто ёщё жив, ведь духовный артефакт привязывается к бессмертному раз и навсегда. Он никогда не сможет служить кому-либо другому и замену ему не найти.  
  
— Мой способ здесь бездейственен, — честно признался Сохо. — Но можно попробовать запечатать оружие их же хозяевами. Пусть не надеются, что за них всё сделают другие. Либо с вашими возможностями вы можете попытаться перекалить оружие в крови высшей расы типа лугару.  
  
— Ваше Величество, а как вообще умер ваш брат? — неожиданно спросил кто-то из ищеек. Отряд рассматривал и сминал в руках белые лепестки, находя это заклинание забавным, но не стоящим реального боя. Такая магия была сродни унижению для всей небесной армии.  
  
— Он умер от собственного клинка, что распилил его на сотни кусков. Зачем вы спрашиваете? Вам должно быть это известно.  
  
— Просто, — начала девушка из отряда, — нам интересно, что стало с этим буйным клинком, учитывая, что раньше говорилось, что он не ответил на призыв хозяина.  
  
Юная королева с отвращением посмотрела на ищейку.  
  
— Клинок исчез в смертном мире, и даже если он найдётся, я больше не желаю видеть его.  
  
— На самом деле, цель нашего отряда визита диалог с вами, а не зачистка территории. Не могли бы мы переместиться в ваш дворец для аудиенции?  
  
— Говорите здесь, в дворце сейчас нелучшая обстановка.  
  
— Нелучшая обстановка?  
  
Сохо, до этого находившийся в стороне, наконец, всё понял и, утерев кровь, попросил Ёнчжо отойти в сторону.  
  
— Вы знаете небожителей, которых бы признавали своим хозяином сразу несколько артефактов? — спросил он шёпотом.  
  
— За всю историю небес я слышал лишь о двух таких небожителях. Первая — ваша сестра.

Третий принц отмахнулся.  
  
— А второй кто?  
  
— Кхм, — Ёнчжо помедлил, — отец Гонхака. Покойный бог войны обладал, как минимум, тремя клинками и одним луком.  
  
— Хорошо, а есть ли среди небесных те...кого бы не признало какое-либо оружие?  
  
— Обычно такие вещи тщательно скрываются, но подобные небожители есть. И мне казалось, что вы...  
  
— Из таких? — он посмотрел на него так, как обычно взрослый смотрит на глупого ребёнка. — Лишь отчасти. Моё оружие мне больше не принадлежит.  
  
— Простите, я не...  
  
— Ничего страшного. Мой артефакт был создан для куда более сильного хозяина, чем я. Неудивительно, что я его лишился.  
  
Ёнчжо о чём-то задумался, а Сохо вновь обратился к ищейкам. Юбин, что направилась к принцу, посмотрела на него с нескрываемым презрением. Тем временем Юхён, явно разозлённая расспросами, ушла дальше в лес. Она больше не отзывалась на вопросы Заревных Ищеек. Сохо направился за ней. Ёнчжо одним лишь взглядом остановил отряд.  
  
Когда Сохо сравнялся с королевой, ищейки уже стояли как вкопанные и молча ждали отмашки.  
  
— Ваши подданные считают вас виноватыми в смерти наследного принца, поэтому вы не хотите возвращаться в дворец.  
  
Юхён остановилась и устало посмотрела на Сохо. Ему всё стало понятно без слов.  
  
— Это всё из-за того, что клинок мерцающего света на самом деле принадлежал вам? — его вопрос звучал максимально тихо, что даже королева едва его могла расслышать. Он продолжил. — Вы были второй принцессой, но вас признало сразу два артефакта, в то время как наследного принца не мог признать ни один. Выйди это в свет, Его Высочество посчитали бы ни на что не годным, ведь так?  
  
— На Третьих Небесах были достаточно наслышаны о Рогатее и её убогом братце, — Юхён посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, но Сохо даже не шелохнулся. Напротив, он ожидал подобной реакции и в итоге перешёл в наступление, наградив королеву тяжёлым взглядом. В итоге юная королева сдалась. — Матушка просто хотела сохранить привычное положение дел, приказав отдать клинок ему, а всем во дворце молчать, но спустя столько лет, когда всё улеглось, её отравили, и первой под подозрение попала я. Чжэхён просто хотел меня защитить, но в какой-то момент всё пошло наперекосяк. Клинок просто перестал его слушаться. Видимо, в тот момент сходила с ума не только я, и брата раскромсало _моим же_ клинком у меня на глазах. Как вы думаете, Ваше Высочество, признает ли кто-то во мне повелительницу после всего произошедшего?  
  
— Королеву Лулинь никто не признавал почти две сотни лет.  
  
— Вашу сестру не признавали Девятые Небеса, а не собственный народ. Это другое.  
  
Сохо кинул взгляд на изрубленное чакрой дерево. Казалось, оно пережило самые ужасные страдания, но теперь успокоилось. Он провёл нелучшие параллели.  
  
— Тут вы ошибаетесь. Бессмертные, что не принадлежали к клану восьмирогих с рождения, видели будущее Восьмых Небес иначе. Они привыкли к тихой, размеренной жизни, а моя дорогая сестра была не из тех, кто дала бы Лулинь спать спокойно. Смирение пришло лишь после двух сотен лет правления. За то время, кстати, поколение бессмертных не успело смениться толком. До Восьмых Небес добрались не больше десятка небожителей.  
  
— Почему никто не проходил распределение к вам?  
  
— Насколько мне известно, за распределение отвечает источник правды на Вторых Небесах. От нас ничего не зависело. Почти все, кто прибывал, становились рекрутами армии Её Величества. С несогласными поступали так же. Кто знает, быть может, Девятые Небеса здесь подсуетились.  
  
— Весьма оригинальный способ почистить ряды приближённых. Нужно взять на заметку.  
  
— Основной целью была не чистка, а отчуждение. Пока жители твоих Небес в тренировочном лагере, проблема бунта перестаёт быть насущной. Это сейчас подготовкой новых солдат занимаются Восьмые Небеса, а раньше всё находилось под контролем Девятых. Гонмин сама улучшила навыки боя во многом благодаря генералу-фениксу и ныне покойной жене императора.  
  
— Хм, жена императора, как мне довелось услышать, была поистине героиней своего времени. Жаль, многие небесные теперь об этом не узнают. Мне даже мечтать не стоит о том, чтобы стать хоть чуточку похожей на неё.  
  
— Зачем мечтать о том, что давно уже смыто водой? Просто следуйте собственному чутью и станьте героиней уже своего времени. Хотя бы для себя. Вам будет сложно, никто не спорит. Но какая из великих правительниц Небес не сталкивалась со сложностями?  
  
— Все знают, что верховный бог Первых Небес не прикладывает особых усилий для правления своими землями. Первые Небеса давно превратились в базар с торгашами и снующими туда и обратно сплетниками.  
  
Сохо раскрыл рот, чтобы возразить, но тут же закрыл. У Конхи были свои методы правления, но вряд ли они поддавались какому-либо объяснению. Третий принц не находил, что сказать.  
  
— У женщин с властью на небесах выходит лучше. Вы все более подкованы в дискуссиях, тактике и терпении, а верховный бог больше по мирским заботам. Власть едва ли его интересует. Драконы в принципе по своей природе слишком вольный и своенравный клан. Палец дашь — руку откусят. Поэтому даже Девятые Небеса не в силах совладать с его нравом.  
  
— Хм, наверное, Девятые Небеса счастливы, что на Третьих Небесах такая неопытная правительница, как я.  
  
— Оберните свою неопытность в достоинство.  
  
— Простите? Не понимаю вас.  
  
Сохо остановился ненадолго и задумался. Он совершенно забыл, что Юхён ещё не понимала тех вещей, что понимал третий принц, в силу неопытности. Сохо оглянулся проверить, не шёл ли отряд ищеек за ними. Те были далеко позади.  
  
— Если сможете внушить Химельсе, что вы нуждаетесь в них и предстанете ещё слабее, чем вы есть, это сыграет вам на руку. Во-первых, вы заручитесь поддержкой императора. Им будет казаться, что вы совершенно безобидны в их игре.  
  
  
Юхён молчала. В её глазах мелькало много мыслей, как тёмных, так и светлых.  
  
— Теперь я вас поняла. Мне нужно подумать.  
  
Сохо улыбнулся и обратил внимание на золотую шпильку в волосах королевы с ярким рубином в основании.  
  
— Я думаю, вы во многом похожи на своё оружие. В особенности на то, что у вас в волосах.  
  
Юхён аккуратно вытащила шпильку. Волосы серым облаком упали на плечи. Королева подбросила шпильку в воздухе, и та за секунду вспыхнула алым пламенем. Теперь в руках у Ким Юхён была не шпилька, а золотая рукоять хлыста, что искрился ярко-алым пламенем.  
  
— И чем же мы похожи?  
  
— Безобидная побрякушка, что в миг может стать катастрофой. Сами подумайте. Вы сейчас даже не богиня, но вам поклоняется одна из высших первых рас — лугару. Думаю, вы не настолько глупы, чтобы не осознавать своё влияние в мире бессмертных рас. А ваше оружие сожжёт любого врага на пути.  
  
Юхён кивнула.  
  
— Допустим, вы правы, но сейчас мы на Небесах, а это значит, что здесь... Подождите. Вы имеете в виду, что...  
  
— Именно.  
  
Юхён отошла в сторону. Хлыст снова свернулся в шпильку, что исчезла в рукаве Её Величества. Она потёрла переносицу. Сохо только сейчас заметил, что коровьи рожки исчезли. Юхён приняла свою бессмертную форму, а значит не планировала использовать свои силы.  
  
— Вы не так просты, как я думала, Ваше Высочество. У меня создалось впечатление, что вы раскрыли слишком много карт за одну нашу встречу. Это наводит на определённые мысли.  
  
— Хм, а тут вы не правы. У столь убогого бессмертного просто нет причин строить козни на Небесах или извлекать из происходящего выгоду. У меня и в Лулинь хватает дел.  
  
— Впервые вижу небожителя, что чуть ли не наслаждается своей репутацией никчёмного слабака.  
  
Сохо прищурился и слегка наклонил голову.  
  
— Я произвожу такое впечатление?  
  
— Именно.  
  
Он прикусил губу, раздумывая о том, что так даже лучше. Пусть дальше думают, что он наслаждается подобным отношением.  
  
— Мне двести пятьдесят тысяч лет, — развёл принц руками. — За это время ко многому привыкаешь. Быть убожеством в глазах других небожителей не такая уж и досада, но и наслаждением называть это у меня язык не поворачивается. В признании своей слабости нет ничего ужасного.  
  
— Да вы просто насмехаетесь над всеми девятью небесами.  
  
— Ваше Величество! — послышался женский крик справа. На всех порах, перепрыгивая через пни и поваленные деревья, к ним спешила небожительница в серых одеждах. Её длинные иссиня-чёрные косы раскачивались из стороны в сторону как ритуальные дощечки для призыва душ предков.  
  
— Фир? Что-то случилось?  
  
— Пятый советник, он... Он... — девушка заметила, как к ним за пару секунд подлетели наследный принц, советница Юбин и отряд ищеек. — Сошёл с ума. 


	9. Глава 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: описание голода

Хванун возвратилась домой лишь под утро. Харин вымотал ей все нервы, из-за чего королева призрачных выглядела раздражительнее, чем обычно. Гиук сразу всё понял. Даже размял ей плечи, пытаясь вернуть доброе расположение духа, но Хванун по-прежнему продолжала метать невидимые молнии в стены. Шиён же попросту боялась к ней приближаться и предпочитала изображать мебель. Лицо её было настолько бледно, что почти слилось с серостью стен.   
  
Обстановку разрядила неожиданно взявшаяся из ниоткуда служанка, что после стука ввалилась в комнату с двумя большими вёдрами воды.   
  
— Спасибо, — хмуро бросила Хванун и лениво махнула рукой, прогоняя прислугу.  
  
Хванун поднялась с кушетки, подошла к окну и опёрлась на раму ладонями.   
  
— Я виделась с Харином ночью.  
  
Не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы понять, что Шиён закатила глаза. Только в этот раз возводил очи горе ещё и Гиук.  
  
— И что такого тебе поведал посланник металгелов?   
  
— Тш-ш, — Шиён кивнула в сторону спящей смертной. Гиук несколько раз похлопал себя по лбу. Он совершенно забыт существовании смертной.  
  
— Ему нужна она.   
  
— Смертная?   
  
— Ага. Харин в очередной раз хочет выслужиться перед Основателем и думает привести к нему небожителя, который, по его мнению, как-то связан с ней.   
  
— Ты согласилась на это?  
  
— Змеёныш, — она повернулась к нему лицом, — мне казалось, ты знаешь меня куда лучше.   
  
— Мне казалось, в последние годы ты к нему прислушивалась, — просипел Гиук. Ему казалось, он совершил грубую ошибку. Хванун нахмурилась ещё больше. — Не злись.  
  
Хванун резко подняла голову и посмотрела на бессмертного с опаской.   
  
— С чего ты взял, что я злюсь?   
  
Тут уже даже Шиён удивилась.  
  
— А?   
  
— Я не злюсь. Я просто много думаю.   
  
— А.   
  
— И над чем?   
  
— О клинке. Честно, я считала, он в руках Харина, когда ты сказал про девушку с шрамом под глазом. Шрам под глазом есть у новой королевы Третьих Небес. Все маски Харина были девушками с какими-то отличительными особенностями во внешности, и многие походили на небожительниц. Вот я и подумала, что...  
  
— Что он притворился принцессой, то есть королевой, и отыскал клинок, а потом продал или сделал вид, что продал?  
  
— Угу. Но это оказался не он. И теперь я думаю, могла ли это быть сама королева.  
  
— Но зачем клану коровьих продавать свои же артефакты? — задумалась Шиён.  
  
— Возможно, потому что хотят избавиться от них? — предположил Гиук. — Я забыл, как умер наследный принц? Его же оружие.  
  
— Я не в курсе. Из того, что я знаю от Харина, клинок не ответил на его призыв, когда принц находился в приступе безумства.  
  
— Харин знает уж больно много, живя в мире людей. Не находишь это странным?  
  
— Собственно, об этом я тоже думаю. Но любое обвинение в его сторону с нашей стороны может лишить отца доверия ко мне. Не забывайте, что посланник металгелов не забывает дуть в ухо Основателю, и сложно сказать, кого он любит больше: меня или этого беса на ножках.   
  
— Ты его дочь, а он кто? Мальчик на побегушках в четырёх мира? Брат? Любовник?  
  
— Здесь всё не так однозначно, как вы думаете. Харин был с ним со времён основания королевства, он ему доверяет больше, чем себе. А ещё... Ладно, не важно. Раз уж мы решили не искать клинок, то так тому и быть.   
  
— Куда мы пойдём дальше?   
  
— Нам нужно разделиться. В первом месте недавно закончилась война, и одичавшие души погибших истязают местных жителей. Маловероятно, но там есть чем поживиться. Карта у меня есть. Второе место находится на севере. Колония лисьих лугару.   
  
— А после лисички им откусили хвосты, — мрачно протянул Гиук.  
  
— Вот поэтому туда пойду я, а не вы.   
  
Шиён недовольно цокнула языком.  
  
— Но речь идёт не о городских лугару, а о магии земли северных земель. Она опасна для тебя или ты забыла?  
  
— Я, по-твоему, слишком неосторожна?   
  
Шиён не ответила. Тем временем Ён на кровати зашевелилась. Сонным взглядом она смотрела на странную троицу и ничего не понимала.   
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Взгляд девушки прояснился. Она протёрла глаза и села на кровати.   
  
— Хорошо, но как я уснула. Я точно помню, что...  
  
— У тебя просто истощение, добавь к этому хроническую усталость и душевные потрясения за последнее время.

  
Девушка резко посмотрела на свои руки. Те были чистыми, но без бинтов. Ён выглядела озадаченной, но долго молчала. Наконец, она отбросила тяжёлое одеяло в сторону и начала подпоясывать своё платье.   
  
— Спасибо вам за всё, но мне лучше уйти, пока меня не начали искать. К тому же вы покрываете убийцу и можете попасть под трибунал.   
  
— Сомневаюсь, — усмехнулась Хванун и отошла от окна. Она начала наматывать круги по комнате. — Ты ведь знаешь, кто такие лугару?   
  
Ён начала завязывать ленты платья, но тут резко остановилась и задумалась.   
  
— По легенде раса первой богини Земли со сверкающей кожей? На юго-востоке их ещё называют оборотнями, верно?   
  
Хванун кивнула и метнула взгляд в сторону змеиных брата и сестры. Шиён всё сразу поняла и поторопила Гиука. Они вышли из комнаты быстрее, чем Ён успела моргнуть.

  
  
Хванун дождалась их ухода и заговорила вполголоса.  
  
— Тебе приходилось иметь дело с ними?   
  
— С оборотнями? Вряд ли. Хотя я долгое время жила в лесу, может быть, какая-нибудь из стай лис или волков была ими. Вы охотница?   
  
Она крепко затянула последнюю завязку на платье и поднялась с кровати, но тут же приземлилась назад, почувствовав головокружение. Хванун отвлеклась от хождения по кругу, чтобы помочь и потянулась к чарке с водой.   
  
— Не стоит. Так вы охотница?  
  
— Лишь отчасти. Скорее, исследовательница. Ты раньше имела дело с бессмертными расами?   
  
— В месте, где я выросла, часто случались пожары. Местные спихивали всё на дефуй и фейри, захвативших тогда всю империю. Покойный дед, — Ён помедлила, — говорил, что матушка понесла меня от фейри, но я не знаю, насколько это правда, потому что способностей фейри у меня никогда не было. Оно и к лучшему. Наверное.  
  
— То есть ты в это веришь?  
  
— Во что именно?   
  
— В бессмертных.   
  
Ён пожала плечами. Она никогда особо на эту тему не задумывалась. Да и когда твоей основной проблемой является найти лишний кусок хлеба, не до рассуждений о мироздании как-то.   
  
— На тему бессмертия пусть рассуждают монахи, мне как-то не до этого, но, если я вдруг увижу где-то что-то, выходящее за рамки здравого смысла, то я вряд ли испугаюсь. Удивлюсь возможно.  
  
— Откуда у тебя клеймо на руках? — неожиданно перевела тему Хванун. Она побоялась, что затронула не самую приятную и лёгкую тему, но Ён лишь ненадолго задумалась, разглядывая шрамы на руках.   
  
— Мой дед в пьяном угаре спалил со своими дружками постоялый двор, в котором мы жили. Погиб он, его друзья, среди которых был городничий, несколько слуг и пара постояльцев. Остальные спаслись. Сын городничего обвинил во всём меня, а когда он занял пост отца через пару дней, то публично изгнал из города и в довесок поставил метки жегалом. Только как потом выяснилось, с этим клеймом дорога в любой город империи Рой закрыта. Как-то так.  
  
— Дорога с таким клеймом в принципе куда-либо закрыта. У тебя есть мысли, что делать дальше?  
  
— Видимо, опять придётся уйти в лес, в чаёвню соваться сейчас нельзя. Хотя... Нет, не получится.  
  
Хванун задумалась. У девушки было незавидное положение, и ей хотелось помочь, но в то же время она не могла взять её с собой и уж тем более оставить со змеиной семейкой. Шиён и Гиуку, в первую очередь, следовало позаботиться друг о друге, и некто третий будет им только мешать.   
  
— В лесу опасно.  
  
— Не больше, чем в городе. Я могу попытаться отыскать домик мадам Цань*, и если его не разрушили, остаться там.   
  
— Мадам Цань?  
  
— Я жила в её лесном домике около трёх лет. Старушка была целительницей в горной деревне и часто уходила, а меня оставляла на хозяйстве. Она заботилась обо мне, но в один день её сердце не выдержало, и она оставила меня.   
  
— Почему ты ушла?   
  
— Хотела найти работу, но когда нашла, выяснилось, что я всегда должна быть при своей госпоже, дом остался без присмотра, с тех прошло уже много времени. Боюсь, там уже кто-то мог поселиться.   
  
— Я могу тебя проводить, если хочешь.  
  
— С чего столько помощи неизвестной девушке?   
  
Её вопрос застал Хванун врасплох. Она не знала, как ответить и начала судорожно бегать взглядом по комнате.   
  
— Это вышло само собой. Ты оказалась в безвыходной ситуации, мы оказались поблизости — наши пути пересеклись. И, вероятно, мне жаль тебя.   
  
— Не стоит. Жалость легко порождает либо презрение, либо любовь. Первого мне и так в жизни хватает, а второго я попросту не заслуживаю. Поэтому не нужно меня жалеть. И если вы того пожелаете, я могу уйти прямо сейчас, — Ён резко замолчала и задержала дыхание. В её затуманенном взгляде скрылось нечто, граничащее между страхом и решительностью. Девушка поднялась с постели и направилась к выходу.   
  
— Подожди, я... — Хванун медлила, — провожу тебя.  
  
— Зачем? Я и так отняла много ваших сил. Это пустая трата времени.  
  
— И всё-таки я не хочу, чтобы мо... наши попытки спасти тебя обернулись прахом. Я считаю, что это... — она не могла подобрать правильное слово и в конце концов выпалила первое, что пришло на ум. — неуважение.   
  
Если бы не Ён, что удивлённо на неё смотрела, Хванун давно бы ударила себя по лбу. Что она вообще несёт? Какого призрака неуважение? Женщина, соберись.  
  
— Эм, хорошо, но лес находится далеко от города.  
  
— В какой части материка?  
  
— На севере. Идти день или два, в зависимости от темпа.   
  
— Хорошо, — как-то резко и бойко отозвалась Хванун, вперив взгляд в стену позади девушки, но там ничего, кроме, не оказалось. — Я совсем забыла. Прости. Когда ты ела в последний раз?   
  
После этих слов Хванун в животе девушки предательски заурчало. Ён забыла, когда она в последний раз ела. Разве что накануне она успела тайком сжевать пару чайных листьев, пока хозяйка ничего не видела. Девушка уже привыкла к частым голодовкам и выживала на одной лишь воде. Но сейчас, при банальном упоминании еды ей показалось, что желудок свело судорогой и он прилип к позвоночнику.   
  
Не дождавшись ответа, Хванун нахмурилась и резко потащила девушку за собой вниз. Ён недоумевала, спускаясь по лестнице, пока не увидела брата и сестру, сидящих за обеденным столом. Возле них стояла дородная женщина с кучерявыми волосами и выразительным носом, как у попугая. Она мило беседовала с Шиён, рассказывая ей что-то интересное, а Гиук со скучающим видом смотрел в окно на лающую собаку во внутреннем дворе, почти лежа на столе. Он даже не сразу заметил королеву с подавальщицей.   
  
Поняв, что внизу достаточно много народу, Ён резко отступила и чуть не упала на лестницу.  
  
— Что-то не так?  
  
— Мои руки.  
  
Хванун держала её ладонь очень крепко, и тут же ослабила хватку, но то, что имела в виду Ён, было совсем не это. Без бинтов любой мог увидеть метки от жегала на обеих руках. Ён захотелось, чтобы Хванун, наоборот, сжала её руку сильнее, чтобы остаться в безопасности, и никто не увидел метку, но от возникшей неловкости стушевалась и не знала, как поступить. Рука дрогнула, и Ён отвела взгляд в сторону, пряча вторую руку в широких складках юбки. Кажется, только теперь для Хванун дошло, и она мысленно ударила себя по лбу. Она судорожно допыталась сообразить, как исправить положение. Не найдя варианта лучше, Хванун незаметно щёлкнула пальцами свободной руки, призвав ленту из комнаты. Только вместо нужных бинтов в руке оказался пояс от нижнего платья. Она опустила руку Ён, прокашлялась и осмотрела пояс.  
  
— Но... откуда?  
  
С абсолютно сосредоточенным на деле лицом Хванун проигнорировала вопрос и в одно движение разорвала пояс надвое, перебросив один кусок через плечо, а вторым начала заматывать ладонь Ён. Девушка чувствовала себя настолько неловко, что у неё покраснели кончики ушей и она отвела взгляд в сторону. Прикосновение холодных рук вызывало мурашки по всему телу. Ён чувствовала себя максимально странно рядом с этой женщиной.   
  
Хванун что-то пробормотала семье под нос и аккуратно замотала и вторую руку. Она не накручивала ленты на пальцы, поэтому повязки больше походили на перчатки без пальцев, чем на бинты. Хванун всё делала аккуратно, но в тоже время резко и быстро, как кинжал, разрезающий тонкий шёлк на ветру.   
  
— Всё.  
  
Ён неуверенно кивнула. Хозяйка постоялого двора смотрела на них нескрываемым интересом, а Гиук давно уже перестал стучать и пялился на Хванун. Слуги тоже с трудом скрывали свой интерес, перешёптываясь между собой. И лишь Шиён с невозмутимым видом ела кашу из чечевицы, набив полный рот, вполуха слушая служанку, которая рассказывала ей о последних новостях в городе. Гиук поднял голову и привстал, аккуратно пытаясь обойти служанку, чтобы ненароком не задеть.  
  
— Ваше... задание выполнено, — он неуверенно почесал за ухом и жестом указал на их стол. Шиён в честь приветствия подняла чашу с вином и продолжила есть.  
  
— Накормите её, я сейчас вернусь, — как-то резко бросила Хванун и сойдя с лестницы направилась во двор, где вовсю лил утренний дождь.   
  
— Пошли, — он махнул рукой в сторону стола и повернулся к сестре. Потом, чуть поразмыслив, опять повернулся к Ён. Гиук повернулся к служанке: — Ей то же, что и нам, и побыстрее пожалуйста.   
  
— Сейчас всё устроим, молодой господин. Заменить вино на более сладкое или на персиковое? — девушка посмотрела сначала на Гиука, затем на Ён. Последняя тут же замотала головой.  
  
— Нет, не нужно вина. Лучше чай.   
  
— Выполняй, — бросил юноша и повёл Ён за стол. Он посмотрел на Шиён. — Тебя как будто неделю не кормили, сестрица. Того и гляди — лопнешь. Может быть, добавки?  
  
— Обязательно. Чтобы я закинула её тебе за шиворот за твой длинный язык.   
  
— Не обращай на неё внимания. Видать, встала не с той ноги.   
  
— Как я встану — ты упадёшь, — усмехнулась Шиён и перевела взгляд на девушку. — Не бойся, мы не кусаемся. Куда пошла Хванун?  
  
Гиук пожал плечами.   
  
— Сказала, что ненадолго, а куда — не сказала. — Гиук оглянулся, остался ли кто-либо рядом с ними, и поняв, что нет, бросил: — Она была неосторожна в этом плане.  
  
Его взгляд скользнул по рукам Ён.   
  
— Ваша молодая госпожа немного странная, если честно.  
  
— Ты уверена, что немного? Впрочем, не бери в голову. Она проходящий этап в твоей жизни. Лучше поешь хорошенько.  
  
При виде человеческой еды Ён показалось, что внутренности завязались морским узлом. Она взяла палочки, которые чудом не выпали у неё из рук, что сильно тряслись в этот момент, подхватила пару тёмных зёрен и отправила в рот. От столь неожиданного пресыщения челюсти свело судорогой. Каша казалась самой обычной, даже немного пресной, но для Ён этот вкус был сравним с пищей богов.   
  
— Каша немного недосолена, но в целом, неплохо. Если хочешь, можно заказать ещё что-нибудь. На этом постоялом дворе поразительно великодушные хозяева.   
  
Ён отрицательно покачала головой и продолжила есть. Она с трудом сдерживалась и сохраняла рамки приличия за столом, а так бы давно уже всё смела и ни крошки не оставило. Из-за спазма есть было больно. Хотелось плакать, но ещё больше хотелось есть.   
  
Пока Ён ела, а Шиён всячески опускала комментарии и пыталась разрядить обстановку, Гиук прислушался к шуму на улице. Юноша нахмурился, разобрав чью-то ругань. Он по привычке характерно свистнул, призвав три маленьких огонька, чем вызвал подозрительные взгляды служанок. Благо, при дневном свете никто не успел распознать души. Гиук прошептал что-то под нос и души послушно задвигались в сторону выхода, и ровно в этот же момент на пороге возникла Хванун. В руках она держала корзину, полную персиков, которая тут же была переброшена в руки Гиуку.   
  
— Можете брать. Этой госпоже пришлось за них поторговаться с маложавым слугой каких-то местных господ. Но со мной спорить себе дороже. Когда я предложила пять золотых за корзину, торговка, кажется, чуть сознание не потеряла...  
  
Пока Хванун продолжала себя нахваливать, Гиук уже утащил персики на стол. Шиён забрала себе сразу три, Ён же с большой осторожностью потянулась к одному неприглядному персику с червоточиной. Она никогда не ела персики ранее, но отчего-то у Ён возникло чувство дежавю.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Цань (кит. 惨) - убогий


End file.
